


A Step Back

by TheLovelyStarlight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Character Death, Dark, Depression, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Original Character(s), Time Travel, first time on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/pseuds/TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: "Wha... W-What am I doing...?""I-I just... w-wanna be your f-friend..."Their eyes locked, dark pink to brown, and he spoke softly to her. "I... I want to be your-"The ground rumbled, flinging the two apart as they fell to the pink crystal floor."Spinel!?"She looked up at him in shock and realization, but also completely in fear."Steven!"He clung to her. The Injector exploded. The world went black.It wasn't a night, not a dream or a illusion. He knew it was real, and he knew what his faith was on top of the injector. Still, why was he here and well as if it never happened? Four years back and inside his twelve year old body, with no powers again but his memories of a life that never happened yet. Steven had stepped back in time and had no idea how it could be done. He was given a second chance to redo and fix the past mistakes for the better.But can he do it right this time? How was he going to tell the others without messing up the future? What other pieces could he be missing before he died? Who brought him back? And Could he get to Spinel again and keep his promise to her? What will he lose if he takes this route?





	1. Prologue

_"W-Wha... What a-am I d-doing...?"_

_He frowned deeply at her, looking his pink shield as he watched the broken gem before him sob so terribly. It felt like his heart broke in two as he kneeled there with guilt and sorrow for her. None of this was meant to happen, and yet here they were on top of the injector on their knees to each other. He dropped his shield as he kept his brown eyes on the hurt person, the one he grew to care for, sob all of her hate, pain, and sorrow out to him._

_"I-I j-just... I just w-want be your friend..."_

_He flinched at the broken tone in her voice, so small and raw he felt like crying himself. What was he doing? All this time, he was so worried about his family and his wants and needs. He was worried about his happily ever after that he even ignored the gem right in front of him. Was he completely stupid!? HE wanted to puke at the very thought that he felt for a split second like her. The same being that hurt the gem before him. All she wanted, what she needed, was a friend to hold her and not forget her. All he did was cause pain and be a jerk to her this whole time. She wanted to be his friend, his best friend like she was to his mother, and he just let go of her hand and ignored her. Used her just for his very own needs, and it sickened him to his core._

_He slowly raised his hand to her, holding it back slightly as she sobbed a bit more. What could he say to her? All of this was uncomfortable but also hard to overcome. She was trying to kill him, destroy his family and home. Any normal person would just leave her or end her life soley for protecting their own. It was the logical thing to do and maybe even the smart thing to do, but deep down it wasn't the right thing to do. All of the fighting, all of the hate and pain she had given him wasn't her fault. He couldn't abandon her, not when she needed him as a friend. Not when there is a way to save her like he did the others._

_He placed a hand on her trembling shoulder, watching as she flinched but surely look up at him with a frightened but curious look. Their eyes locked dark pink to brown, and he spoke softly to her. "Spinel..." He slowly brought her closer, giving her an understanding look. "I... I want to be your-"_

_The ground rumbled and cut him off, flinging both Spinel and him apart as they fall to the pink crystal floor. It shook worse, bring the two further away as the pink glass started to glow. He gasped in shock and fear. The injector was going to explode. Where was she? Where was she!?_

_"Spinel!?"_

_He got up as best as he could, seeing her still kneeling and looking at him in confusion and fear. He ran to her, the light getting blinding bright. No, there wasn't enough time to get to her! He had to get to Spinel! He had to save her! The light was white now, the rumbling stopped, he made it to grab her arm. She looks at him in shock and realization, completely covered in fear._

_"Steven!"_

_He clung to her. The injector exploded. The world went black._

Steven screamed, shooting up from his bed as the nightmare ended. No, it wasn't a nightmare. He felt it, he saw it all happened. The hybrid turned around in his room-

Wait... his room?

Steven felt his fear and shock fade off as it slowly grew into one of complete confusion. Something was very wrong at what he was seeing, but he knew that wiping his eyes would be pointless since it all looked and felt really real. Here he was, sitting on his old bed in his much older room. It wasn't even the room he had Bismuth rebuild. He was looking at his old bedroom in the living room on the second store of the room. His saw his old TV sitting just on the floor in front of his bed with his dresser a bit further behind it. The old GameCube he never really plays now was sitting on the ground attached to his TV, just like it would lay after he had played with it for hours on ends. The grey and worn out blue rug was on the floor along with a few of his toys and even MC Bear. The hybrid turned to the nightstand next to him, seeing his old cookie cat clock and box. The sleeves behind him had his old books and even more toys he use to play with. This room was exactly like how it was before it was destroyed by the Diamonds. This was his room before he turned sixteen.

Wait!? Steven looked down at himself, not even holding back his loud blood chilling scream as he saw his body not back to that of his twelve year old self. Fear, confusion, and shock completely filled his whole being that he didn't even notice the gems rushing out of the temple door with weapons in ready. He didn't even hear them scream his name back, didn't know they were there until Amethyst rushed up and touched his shoulder.

"Whoa Steven where's the fir-" Steven shrieked, pushing Amethyst right off the second store and away from him before she could even finish. She feel to the couch with an oof as Pearl and Garnet came over to her in worry. She shook her head and looked up at the hybrid in slight anger and confusion. "Hey! What the heck man?"

"Amethyst! No cussing," Pearl looked up at the boy with worry, seeing him look down on them with nothing but complete and utter horror in his brown eyes. "Steven, what's wrong?"

"Steven are you hurt?" Garnet was starting to come over to the hybrid, but Steven yelped and stood back as reach the stairs

"I-I'm fine!" He wasn't fine. Steven was so far away from fine it reached from Homeworld and back. "I huh... I have to use the restroom!" With that Steven pushed past Garnet and ran straight for the bathroom, leaving three confusing gems behind.

As he slammed the door shut, his heart beating a mile a minute, Steven rushed to look at himself in the mirror in the bathroom. The hybrid only felt his lungs drop in oxygen as he took a long hard look at himself in the mirror. His face wasn't the same anymore, it was younger and sadly chubbier. He was way shorter than he was before, not looking back to be a child. He was in his old blue star PJ's and didn't even have a lick of chin hair that he use to get every morning at this point. What was happening to him? He summoned his shield, only for it to flicker out again like it did before. None of his powers were working anymore, but this time it didn't feel like they were forced down and suppressed. He honestly did feel a lot weaker and slower than before. He wasn't just powerless like he was when he was a kid, he was a kid. He someone got turned back to being a kid again.

It wasn't just him either. The gems were different to, it's why he screamed and looked at them in fear. They weren't in their new cooler outfits anymore. Amethyst was back to wearing that dark purple tank top with the shoulder strap on the right side pulled down, revealing the black under tank top underneath. The same ripped black leggings and white boots like back before. Pearl was back to looking like a ballerina again. With that clear skirt and blue top with the tiny yellow star. What happened to them being the jacket twins? Now she just looked like a pretty doll meant fora Diamond. Garnet looked shift and cold again with that same black and red bodysuit as before. Her shades back to being light tinted pink instead of the golden yellow star it was before. They were back to what they looked like four years ago.

He was back. Back to where everything started.

"No... no." Steven shook madly, stepping back from the mirror as he stared at his shocked and shattered face. His mind was spinning, his thoughts all jumbled together and only getting more tangled. He even sounded younger now. "W-what's going on? Was i-it all a dream? No... No it was really. I-I know it was..."

He did know what happened wasn't a dream. There was no way it was all a dream. Meeting Connie on the beach, saving Lapis from the mirror, saving the cluster and earth with Peridot, meeting Bismuth in Lion's mane, seeing Jasper get corrupted, helping the Diamonds make peace to the universe. It couldn't have all been a dream. He remembered everything that happened clearly just as any other memory. Even when he was fighting with Spinel, helping her, trying to save her. He remembered all of those more clearly. He remembered everything like it just happened. He remembered... remembered...

Steven remembered dying with Spinel in his arms as the injector exploded.

The hybrid felt his face run cold and pale as he looked down at his hands, then lifted the shirt to his see his gem. His breath slowly shaky, but evening out. "I... I died," He whispered slowly, trying to let that wrap around his head. "I died with Spinel. I... I should be dead, but I'm not."

The very thought of that some how eased his mind to relax a bit more as it now turned with questions. Steven frowned as he placed a hand on his heart, feeling it slowly go back down to the normal thumbing. He kept looking at his reflection with a deep look on his face, confusion obviously showing but also a sense of maturity not meant for his twelve year old face. All his thoughts back on what could have happened to him. As well as Spinel and the others.

"I died with Spinel on the injector, but I came back four years. What does this mean," He frowned and tipped his head. "Is this... my second chance?" He jumped, hearing a surprised knock on the door of his bathroom door.

"Hey Steven! Are you okay in there?"

Hearing Amethyst's voice, Steven sighed and rubbed his face. "Yeah. Yeah i'm okay Amethyst," Nope, he still isn't okay. "I'll be right out soon. Can you tell me what day is it."

"It's May 21 Steven." He then heard Amethyst chuckled. "Man are all kids in 2013 act like this?"

With that, he heard the purple gem leave from the door. Steven just looked at it with shocked eyes at the date itself. He really was four years in the past. He remembered the date too, where Cookie cat was discontinued and the gems were attacked by the Centi monsters. The hybrid looked down at his hands, letting his mind go back a bit on what to do. If he really was in the past, replaying his story again, was this his second chance? Was this his chance to change everything and make it for the better? It was almost like a weird dream come true, but what about everything that had happened? What about the Diamonds, Peridot, Lapis, and even Jasper? He doesn't have his powers, he doesn't have Lion or even his mother's sword. He was really back to being just a kid again.

Then what about Spinel? She was there when he died, she was in his arms as they both clung to each other. He knew, they knew they were going to die there together. Does this mean that she could remember or was it just him? Was this even real? Maybe she was just a dream? No she wasn't a dream, it was all too real, but then that means she must be back at the garden. She was back in her prison, waiting for his mother to come to her. Steven gasped, realizing that she was waiting thee for something to happen. Happily waiting for someone who was already gone.

"Damn it," Steven banged his head on the wall, growling. "I was trying to fix everything. I was trying to get her to change and now I have to do it all over again!"

He had to play this dumb game again, replay his life again from start one. As he kept looking at himself in the mirror, he felt his head slightly throb in pain. Something was missing in all of this, that he knew, but the throbbing hurt so much he couldn't think on what it could be.

_"I'll remember that promise..."_

That whisper, that voice. Steven frowned at it, feeling as though he was forgetting something really important now. What was going on? He didn't know, but he knew one thing for sure. He had a Big Donut to go to.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season One Episode 1- Gem Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly guys, I'm trying to keep these chapters short but it is just so hard!
> 
> I think I can't write more than 1000 words, then suddenly I have to stop myself from writing 5000. I just can't seem to understand how my brain works with these fingers like this. It's like I honestly have no control.
> 
> Anyway, here you guys go. Chapter one! My Wattpad and Fanfic readers are grilling at me to make more. Get Set To Get Decked!

Yup, it was definitely weird to see this all replay again for the hybrid. Though he did remember at around this part he would be screaming at the top of his lungs in horror of all things, but this time he just looked on with a blank stare. The Cookie Cat Company has been shut down, making this the last day he would ever see the treat again at the Big Donut. Steven just shrugged as he looked at the empty freezer, not all too upset about them being gone. Don't get him wrong, the boy loved the frozen treat a long time ago, but no use crying over spilled milk. This seemed to have the opposite effect though when he turned to see Sadie looking at him with some concerned and Lars not really caring since he was stocking.

"Steven..." Sadie called to the boy with a concern look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, oh I'm fine Sadie," The hybrid turned to the blonde and rubbed his head.

Seeing the two like this again, it was upsetting. Steven had tried hard to hide his deep frown seeing Lars sulk as he stock the shelves and Sadie just smile softly like she use to behind the counter. It was a bit nice to see them back in the shop, but really just painful to see them back like they used to be. The hybrid was pretty sure now that was sent back to the past, remembering everything as he replayed his life back when he was only twelve. Thinking back now, he knew he was a naive and kind of a whiny brat to everyone in town for sure, most likely why Lars always looked annoyed with him than anything else. He wondered a bit on what he was suppose to be doing though. Should he go back to acting like everything in the future never happened? What he suppose to child something? Has he already done this before? Their were just too many questions to go off on.

Plus there was the fact that he has changed since he grew up a bit. One of those changes being his taste for Cookie Cats of all things. He grew out of the sweet treat and surprisingly went to liking the bitterness of Lion Lickers, and he kind of thanks yet annoyed Lion for it. Those were just one of the many changes as well to himself. It was terrifying to him to know their futures, but also not knowing why he was back in the first place.

"Steven... Steven?" Sadie tried reaching the boy again more loudly, but was quite shocked that he was so deep in thought he couldn't hear her. Lars grew upset and smacked the boy upside the head, ignoring her yell of protest.

He sneered harshly. "Snap out of it you little twit."

"Hey!" Steven turned harshly over to Lars, his glare so hard and cold that it brought even Sadie to flinch back. It only lasted for a split second though as the hybrid realized his mistake. "I... I-I mean... What Lars?"

Sadie frowned in deep confusion but soon just sighed and let that feeling pass a bit. She smirked and leaned over the counter. "Were you that upset about the Cookie Cats being gone that you grew silent Steven?"

The young boy just shrugged and shook his head. "Actually, I grew pretty tired of the ice cream sandwich. I was wondering if I could have a Lion Licker."

"W-What?" The blonde shop clerk just shook her head at this sudden change, remembering just yesterday that the upbeat kid was begging for two in the back. "Steven, that's a sudden change. I remembered you telling us that they were disgusting."

"Just had a change in taste," Steven then opened the freezer to get two Lion Lickers, pulling out his change he knew he had in his little bank. "$4.50 right?"

"Um... sure yeah. Are you sure you're alright Steven? You seem a bit different today."

Before Steven could even say anything, Lars just picked up another box and smirked. "Maybe his magic belly button finally changed his whiny attitude," He said jokingly.

"That's not how my powers work Lars," Steven rolled his eyes, almost forgetting how cruel his friend could be back in then. He turned back to Sadie and just sighed, rubbing her head. "Sorry Sadie. I just had a pretty bad dream last night. Thanks for the Lion Lickers though."

Sadie smiled, leaning against the counter. "No problem Steven. Hope you feel better though."

Steven smiled and was about to leave till he turned to look at the now empty Cookie Cat freezer, his head tipping a bit in deep thought again. It was still so surreal to be repeating all of this again, but already it was changing as he had done it before. The hybrid bit his lip and crused to himself how stupid he was being. If there was anything Connie showed him in all of those fantasy books, is that messing with time is a bad thing. Already he was going out of script. He couldn't help it though, acting like his old whiny self was hard to do and the teen didn't want to step down that low again.

Still, some things he just couldn't help but change. He didn't like Cookie Cats anymore, so he wasn't going to lie about that. Steven wondered how much he could really change about his past in order to make his future better. He knew things now, things he shouldn't know, but maybe that was a good thing. Maybe he had a chance to make things better. He could save Lapis sooner, he could get the galaxy wrap fixed and make it to Homeworld, he could telling everyone the truth, and he can save Spinel from the garden. He could fix everything and not lose this time. He couldn't help but smile at that though. The hybrid turned back to the two teens by the counter and poked at the freezer, ignoring their looks of confusion.

"Mind if I take this?"

Sadie and Lars took a glance at each other, wondering what was going on in the kid's head. It took another second or so, but they nodded to the request. Steven, smiling brightly, unplugged the freezer before wrapping it to his back. With nothing but a wave back, the boy ate his second Lion Licker and walked back to the temple with the freezer on his back. He was thought more on what was happening as he carefully enjoyed his bitter and sweet treat; about all he had to do.

Oddly enough, it came back to Spinel of all things. It felt he was forgetting something when he thought about her. Something really important and that he shouldn't be forgetting. Steven couldn't help but look up into the clear blue sky and feel his stomach drop completely. He couldn't even finish his ice cream as he just continued to look up into the sky. Thinking back now, all that time he was playing and goofing off, the poor gem was just standing there waiting for his mother to see her again. She still was standing there, he knew she was standing in that ruined garden for Pink Diamond. It brought rage to his heart. He wished he knew sooner to help her, to save her from herself before it was all too late. Maybe now, as he is now, he could save her.

Steven sighed, quickly finishing his ice cream as he raced back to the temple. He could save Spinel, but right he had to plan out what to do with all that has happened. He has memories of the future now, he couldn't control his powers completely anymore, and no one knows his son of a Diamond. He knows of a cluster growing in the earth, he knows of the Zoo, of the kindergartens, of every little dark secret the gems ever kept from him. It was odd and kind of exciting, but how was he going to tell the gems. Should he even tell them? Maybe it was best to keep it all a secret and do things in the background. It felt right to do it like that, but he wondered if it was right. For now it was the only best course of action for now, he can plan everything else later.

With that thought in mind, Steven opened the door to his house to greet the gems, only to quickly remember what happened last time. Before the gems could stop him, before the massive centipede could jump on him, all of the hybrid's diamond training kicked into high gear. He grabbed the massive black and green bug by the neck and spun before quickly pinned it down, the pressure of his body snapping it in two and causing it to poof. It took only five seconds to realize what the hybrid just did, but already Amethyst and Pearl had noticed.

"Whoa Steve-man," Amethyst lowered her whip as she looked at the small boy in slight shock, causing him to blush. She smiled and whipped another centi monster. "That was cool! Where did you learn that?"

Pearl, slicing and kicking a few of the centi monsters back, turned over to the two with confusions of her own. "Where did you learn that move Steven? That was too quick for you to even notice the creature."

Steven wanted to punch himself in the face at this point, just like his taste in food his reflexes are just as different. Thinking of a quick lie, the hybrid just rubbed the back of his head. "I huh... saw it in a movie." He quickly answered before looking at all of the tiny centi monsters. "What are these things?"

"Sorry Steven, but we'll get them out of your room," Pearl grabbed the one from under the table as it tried to escape. "They're trying to get into the Temple."

The hybrid just frowned as the creature spat out some of it's acid out onto the floor, causing a hole in the ground. Steven knew these things were made by Centi, she was making clone monsters to try and find her comrades, believing they were in the Temple. He knew that much, but he couldn't say anything. Only now did he realize that keeping quiet was indeed the best option for him at this moment. If he said anything out of the ordinary or even act differently, he knew that Pearl and Garnet would be on him with questions. Telling them that he came from the future didn't really make much sense and might cause problems. For now, he just had to play naive as best as he can.

"Uh guys," Everyone turned to Amethyst who had thrown a centi monster against the wall, watching it poof but no gem come from the creature. "These things don't have gems."

"That just means there's a mother somewhere," Garnet stated bluntly, punching another centipede.

Steven frowned, turning over to Pearl. "Can I come Pearl? I want to help too." He put on his whiny voice, which made him so badly want to flinch at how cringe he was being. He already knew her answer though.

"Steven, until you learn to control your gem powers. Let us do the saving okay?" Pearl said in a know it all but happy tone, snapping the monster's neck on her hands.

It took even more of his will power not to comment on how he does know how to control his powers, but his bite his tongue. Steven almost completely forgot how annoying Pearl can be about these things. Didn't he save them from Centi from what can remember, and they don't want him helping at all. For some reason, this did bug the hybrid a bit. Thinking on it now, it took them two years to even start training and that was only cause of Connie. The rest of his training was because of the Diamonds on Homeworld and surprisingly Jasper. This time though, he wasn't going to stay as the weak freak boy of Beach City. They won't let him save the day anyway, why not train his old body to get use to his fighting style.

With that in mind, the hybrid turned over to find one of the Centi's in the fridge as they knocked down the milk. "Hey!" Steven rushed over and kicked the monster out of the way, letting Garnet finish it as he turned to the fridge to shut it close. Glaring, he turned over to see the last of the centipedes . "They ate all of the food."

As they finished the rest of the monsters, Amethyst walked over and pulled something out of the freezer before eating it with wrapper and all. Steven was quick to realize that they were the Cookie Cats from before. The purple gem smirked and pulled out another one for the hybrid. "Not everything."

"Amethyst," Pearl came over with a disapproving look on her face at the short quartz. "Those were a surprise for Steven!"

"No, no. It's alright. Go ahead and enjoy them Amethyst. I'm not in the mood for a Cookie Cat." Steven did though plug up the small freezer on the counter and stuff all of the ice cream treats inside. He knew why he needed it, but it was good just to use it normally now.

He hardly noticed the shocked look on Amethyst face at this that she spilled out the ice cream in her mouth to the ground. Even and Pearl and Garnet looked slightly shocked by this, knowing ever since he was two how obsessed he was of these favorite treats. Just yesterday Steven had ate about four of them, not he was acting like he didn't care for them anymore. The boy just shrugged and walked over to the sink and grabbed a rag to clean the milk off the floor. It finally took about four seconds until Pearl looked at the boy with such worry and concern.

"S-Steven," She rubbed her hands together. "Are you sure you are okay? Since you woke up you have been different."

Steven rolled his eyes and just shrugged. "I'm fine Pearl. Just... bummed out that i can't even control my gem powers yet."

"Would it be best if we explain how to do it," Garnet asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder to show her concern as well.

"Maybe later." He sighed, turning back to the gems as he gave his best smile. "Thanks for the Cookie Cats guys, really, but I kind of want to be on my own for a bit. Why not your guys start looking for that mother monster."

Garnet hummed, frowning at the hybrid before stating bluntly. "I still think we should teach you."

"Guys pleas-"

"I'll be happy to help you Steven!"

Of course Steven was about two seconds away from face palming himself at Pearl excitement to pointlessly train him on how to summon his weapon. The hybrid already knew how to do it, finding out more on his own then them ever helping, but he couldn't now simply cause his body wasn't ready for the power. He did hate saying it but even he knew how overweight he was as a twelve year old. His body is just too weak to handle the stress of summoning his weapon. It was like working an extra limp he had inside of his body and mind, over stress himself causes damages he learned with the Diamonds he did not want again. Though it was good now, knowing how to summon his gem is the easy part. The boy could do some body workouts and get fit a lot earlier than before, but trying to listen to these three teach him horribly how to summon his gem weapon is a no go.

Pearl however wasn't hearing nothing of it, already pulling the boy to go with her in the woods for some relaxation and peace. He honestly didn't really hear much as the white gem explained the purposes to summoning her weapon. Instead, Steven began to think on what the do next with everything.

The concept of time and what to do with this new reset time was honestly too confusing. Even though Steven had said different dialogue and even denied the training of summoning his weapon, he still was getting the same results as before. Does anything that he does not affect what has already happened? No, that couldn't be right. He made Sadie and Lars full of shock at his new like for Lion Lickers, and he asked for the freezer instead of being given it. Maybe only a few things change with his different actions which was good in a sense. As much as he wanted to change everything by just opening his mouth and telling Pearl everything, it was better to start small.

As Pearl dragged on just a bit longer about the stupid petals on the tree, Steven started to plan what he would be doing for the time being. First he needed to do was to retrain his body and handle most of his gems powers, then see if he could get Connie again and save her from having an accident on the beach like last time. Honestly, the boy needed a planner to write all of this time. If only he had Peridot to help him with that, and Pink Pearl.

"Steven?" Pearl pulled the boy out of his deep thinking, looking a little bit annoyed that her speech brought up no reaction. "Are you even paying attention?"

"With hard work I can summon my weapon. Got it."

Pearl jumped slightly by the hybrid's quick answer, watching him silently stand up and walk back to the temple. She went to stop him, calling out, "Wait Steven-"

He cut her off and sighed. "Can't I just go home Pearl. I'm not in the mood to learn anything right now."

This is when the white gem looked like she was just punched in the gut, making Steven bit his lip. He didn't look back as he walked back to the Temple, knowing that she was picking another wrap pad to get home. He felt his stomach hit rock bottom a bit. Has he been rude to the other gems? Self centered even? It caused a shiver to go down his spine again at the thought, making him want to cover his mouth in shock. He was doing it again, acting like when he hurt Spinel. Oh stars, has he really been so self absorbed to fix everything that he is being cold to others? Thinking on making himself and his life prefect that he is just making things worse?

It was just like with Spinel! He's being too self centered about fixing his future that he is not ignoring everyone else. Didn't he just try and change for Spinel, realizing his first power was to change. He can't forget now.

"I just can't," Steven grabbed his hair and shook his head. "I need to remember that not everything has a happily ever after. There will always be something to do and fix. I have to change and be open again. For the gems, for Spinel, and everyone else."

"Steven! Get out of here!"

The shout from Garnet made the hybrid snapped his head and backed up in time just to dodge a spit of acid, yelping as it almost touched his skin. Steven gasped, turning to where a long and massive green and black centi corrupted gem was attacking the gems on top of the temple. Garnet was trying to lure it away from the house while Pearl and Amethyst attacked from behind. The hybrid gasped, rushing to hide behind a boulder as the gems kept attacking the monster. He frowned deeply, knowing full well that it was Nephrite in her corrupted form. He wanted to help her, to stop the gems from attacking her and fix her even if only temporarily, but he couldn't. His healing powers haven't come in yet, and even if he did fix her shortly her mind was so damaged that she would just turn right back. He was no help the way he was now. He felt truly like a little kid again, and it made him sick to his stomach.

"Steven!" He turned to see Centi looking down at her, only to growl and try to snap at his body. Screaming, "Whoa! Centi stop!" but nothing worked as he rushed back to the temple.

Steven was panting, trying to figure out a way to help. He knew by now that Centi was melting the stone protecting the gems, and then she would attack again. The hybrid looked at the counter near the fridge, seeing the old Cookie Cat freezer filled with treats the gems got him. Honestly, he still felt bad about destroying the ice cream when the gems went through so much to get it again, but that didn't stop him from grabbing the thing and rushing back outside. If he had to repeat history again at some points, this moment covered it.

As he rushed back out to see Centi too focused on melting the gems alive, Steven frowned and shook. He didn't want to hurt Nephrite again, but right now this was his best shot. With a deep and determined look, the hybrid shouted, "Hey you! Take this!"

Before the corrupted gem could even turn around, Steven had grabbed the freezer by the cord and swung it right on the gem's back. He flinched and stepped back as bright flashes of white and yellow covered the shrieking corrupt like fireworks. He wanted to close his eyes to the sight, trying to block out the tortured screams his friend was making, but he couldn't. That flash of light, the screaming and fireworks brought a sharp pain to his head. It was a good thing that the much louder shrieks blocked out the hybrid's own shout of pain as he gripped his head. Something was flashing behind his brown eyes, voices and whispers, getting louder and louder to the point where the bright white quickly turned black.

_"Spinel!?"_

_The light was white now, the rumbling stopped, he made it to grab her arm. She looks at him in shock and realization, completely covered in fear._

_"Steven!"_

_He clung to her. The injector exploded. The world went black._

_"No... your time isn't done yet~"_

_Black, it was so cold and black where he was. All he saw was Spinel, curled up and in pain. No... he had to save her, he couldn't let her feel pain anymore. He had to save her! He had to bring her home._

_A flash of silver flames. Pain and heat on his neck, choking him as he knelled in front of Spinel. He couldn't move, he didn't wanted to look away from her._

_"I'll remember that promise..."_

_"...You have my word."_

The image fades and the headache calms down to a numbing throb, the hybrid finally opened his eyes as he found himself panting. He didn't even knew he was kneeling at this point, looking up to see the Gems poofing Centi just in time. What just happened right now? A vision, a dream? Why did it seem so real and yet like it was meant to be a nightmare all at once? Steven's head was too dizzy to fully figure out what he just say, but he knew enough to know it was before he woke up here. He was still panting, trying to calm down his rapid heartbeat as the gems rushed over to him in worry.

"Steven! Dude are you okay," Amethyst knelled down and looked at the boy in worry, making him smile a bit at the sliver of his sister caring for him.

Pearl came over and checked him over for any marks or injuries. "It didn't get you did it!?"

"No. No Pearl... I'm just fine I promise." Steven rubbed his head, looking down to see the burned out and destroyed Cookie Cat freezer about 5 meters from him. "Looks like that's ruined."

Garnet nodded. "We're sorry Steven."

Steven frowned, placing his hand over his gem as he looked at the ice cream not melting black out of the ruined freezer. "Don't be Garnet. There are more important things than candy."

Much more important, like what was the images he just say and why his neck suddenly hurts all of the sudden. This wasn't right, and sadly the hybrid knew that he had to figure out and soon.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Two- Light Cannon

"The bits!"

"But Steven, I'm closin-"

"The bits! The bits! The bits!"

Steven never really cared for bits fires anymore. As the same thing with Cookie Cats, he just outgrew the chunky snack at around the age of fifteen. Still, when he saw his sister Amethyst wanting to come to Fry's shop to have some with him the boy couldn't help but say sure. These little times where the times that he knew wouldn't change with the purple quartz. As the two started to walk away with their bag of leftover fry bits, the hybrid was thinking on a few things once more.

It's only been two weeks since he had woken up back in time, and Steven has slowly grown to be okay with being back where it all began. After everything with Centi happened, the hybrid had started to truly put his plan in motion to fix everything. He had bought a new journal to write down any notes he would need in order to get started. The first thing he did was starting to train his body in secret from the gems. It was hard as heck to get his weak body in shape, and he keeps having sores all over his body but it was worth it. Right now it did no massive change, but slowly he was feeling some improvement. He's been doing some jogs and push-ups now and then, eating more healthy food and working hard to train his gem powers. He still couldn't do anything yet, but he had been practicing his bubble cause it was the first power he ever hard. Better to start with the first one then going straight for his shield.

Other things were really just keeping track of when something was suppose to happen followed by two different columns; new date changes and what he plans for those events. Like today, he realized that it would be the day that him and the gems defeat the massive Red Eye with his mother's canon. Steven had honestly just planned to let this play like it was before. He already knew the password to the light canon and where to get it from, now he just needed to wait for it to show up.

If he wasn't busy with changing events and training, Steven was honestly just spending time with the gems and Beach City. It was still his home, even if everything was different and yet still the same. Though at times, it was hard to really enjoy everything like before. Even now, as he walks with his favorite quartz in the world the hybrid couldn't help but feel a sense of longing and feeling out of place. Don't get him wrong, he still cared for Amethyst deeply, but this wasn't his Amethyst. Neither was Pearl, Garnet, or anyone. There were no handshakes, no relaxing on the hill, no fun times just playing music with his father. It was his family, and yet it wasn't, and it was an odd and sick feeling he was trying to get used to.

"Hey Steven," The hybrid turned to see Amethyst munching on his fry bits. "You gonna eat any or am I chowing down?"

"Oh, sorry Amethyst." Steven smiled, looking up at the sky to see the bright yellow ship he was waiting for. Putting up his act, he smiled. "Just enjoying the second sun rising as the first sun falls. Such a beautiful sight!"

Amethyst laughed, finding the boy's humor funny everyday. "Haha! Steven, there's no secon-" She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked up to see the massive yellow and red ball of metal flying straight towards them. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh no.."

Steven didn't even try to save his fry bits as the purple gem carried him over to the Temple to where Pearl and Garnet stood at the beach. He already knew what needed to be done, but let the gems speak about it as Pearl turned over to the two. "Where were you Amethyst? We're trying to save and protect innocent humans here," She crossed her arms in disapproval.

"Eating Fry bits," The purple gem shrugged as she placed the hybrid down. She looked up at the massive red and yellow eye like ship. "What is that thing?"

"It's a Red Eye Amethyst. It's made to be used to crash on planets and destroy massive cities. If we don't stop it then these humans will be in peril!" Pearl explained to the relaxed gem, her voice rising slightly higher.

Steven looked at Garnet and frowned. "Is there any way to stop it Garnet?"

"Only one way," The fusion frowned a bit as she answered. "Rose Quartz's Light Cannon. It should be strong enough to destroy the Red Eye."

"Well if it's Ro- I mean my mom's cannon, then my Dad most likely has it." Steven bit his tongue on the little slip up, but it didn't look like the others gems noticed and focused more on the fact that he mentioned his father.

Pearl frowned deeply in what looked to be disgust before she tried to give Steven her most motherly like smile. To him it just looked like an I know more smile. "Steven," she spoke softly. "Greg is nice... but I doubt that Rose would entrust him with such a powerful weapon."

'_Well 'Rose' would entrust people like that.'_ Is what Steven wanted to say, but instead tried on a big forceful smile instead. "Aw, come on Pearl. If anyone has it, it has to be dad."

"We can handle this Steven." Garnet cute bluntly as she then plans to pick up Amethyst, and something snapped behind Steven's eyes.

He frowned and walks over to the Car Wash to look for his father, but not without turning back and glaring slightly. "You do it your way, and I'll do it my way."

The hybrid didn't even bother to see the looks of slight shock and utter surprise at his cold cut words, not when his mind was clouded a bit with a bit of anger. Steven didn't like being in the past as much as other might be. Now being back, he found out how much everyone looked down at him like a child, a delicate glass that needs to be kept in a locked cabinet. He hated being told what to do when the answer is right in their faces. He wanted to help, this was his home and family. The boy hated how now, after everything he did to prove himself, he had to convince the gems all over again to trust him and listen to his ideas for once. It was during these moments that he was want to scream at them the truth of who he really was, but he kept his tongue shut, knowing it was better to do just that.

As for him and his dad Greg, well things just felt off. Steven knew there wasn't that much of a difference from him now then being more closed off from his life. Living back in the past, the boy had started to realize how much he hardly spend time with his father. They only talked when he was bored or needed him for gem things. Other than that, the gems try to keep him in the temple and away from the Car Wash. Pearl and Amethyst belittle his father and treated him like a throne in their sides, more so the white gem. It didn't put the full blame on them though. Greg wasn't the best father in common sense, and he hardly spend time with his son now as it is. Not even telling him of the possibility of more human family. How could he have been so stupid to it all, the negativity he lived with was just clouded by smoke at this point. Now being older, wiser than his years even now, the diamond hybrid could see everything clearly how messed up his life truly it.

All the more reason to fix it now and soon. As he finally made it to the Car Wash, Steven walked up to the van and knew right away that his father was dead asleep. Not wasting time, he climbed onto the car and jumped on it roughly. After three jumps, the van started to set off it's alarm. Hopping down, the teen in a boy's body waited until Greg jumped out of the van with a waffle iron in hand. "Who's there!? I have a waffle iron!"

Steven rushed to take the iron out of his dazed father's hands. "Dad... Dad, it's me."

"Wha... Steven, what are you doing here? Come to hang out with your old man," Greg smiled, pulling his son into a hug.

While steven did enjoy the affection, he pulled away and shook his head. "Sorry Dad, but I need mom's Light Cannon to defeat the massive Red Eye coming to destroy the town," As his dad ask about the Red Eye, he pointed at it in the sky as he spoke again. "It's the only thing that can stop it."

"Wow, that thing is huge." Greg rubbed the back of his head and thought hard. "I might know where it could be at. Get in the van Kiddo!"

Steven smiled and nodded, hopping into the passenger seat as his father started up the van and headed to the Storage unit. As they drove to the small place, the hybrid quickly remembered what was the password to start it up. It was best to guess it right? Knowing it right off the back when seeing the gems might be odd and bring too confusing, and he couldn't have that now. It was too soon to tell anyone and he needed to get things ready before that. He needed a plan to get it to look believable enough so that not even Garnet to figure it out. With a little smirk on his lips, the teen made up a plan on what to do.

"Welp," Greg declared after the two headed out of the van, pointing at his unit. "Here we are. I have this space for stuff I can't fit in the van."

Steven smiled more as his father opened it up. Yup! Just the same messy hoarder his father was. "It must be in there! I'm gonna need protect though."

Like last time, Steven grabbed the sock and flashlight to tie up on his head. Turning on the light and tying up extension cords to his waist, he gave the other end to his father and dived into the massive pile into the Storage unit. The teen didn't waste time trying to reach the Light Cannon, moving over boxes and old junk to reach to the end. Though he did step on some of his dad's old CD's and tapes of his music like before, even an old photo of his father and mother. "Man!"

"Are you okay Steven," His dad called out to him in worry.

Steven frowned at the photo and called back. "Yeah! Just stepped on some tapes and a photo dad."

Though, just looking at the photo brought a sense of mixed emotions to the boy's chest. He honestly couldn't even hear his father as he looked down at the photo. Steven knew a while ago that this was a fake. His father was only smiling out the painting that was in the temple, trying to make it look like she was really there. Seeing Pink in her Rose Quartz form, smiling with such grace and purity like a princess, brought a really deep and vile taste into the boy's mouth. Rage, pure and white hot like fire, started to boil and burn behind his brown eyes as he glared at the photo. This was Pink Diamond, playing and lying even to the supposed love of her life that she was just a normal quartz. He knew the truth, knew how horrible of a monster she really was, but could growl and turned his back to the photo as he continued towards the Light Canon. One day and one day soon, he was going to expose Pink for the lair she really was. He was going to show everyone, even the Diamonds, just how much of a monster his supposed mother was. He will ruin her history.

For now though, he had to get the Light Cannon to the beach. One step at a time. Steven made it to the Light Canon just when he heard his father say the code word to light it up, smirking as he just came up with an idea. As he started to tie it up with the extension cords, he called back to his father. "Already Dad! Get the van, I found the cannon!"

Greg wasted now time getting the van and pulling the cannon out. It couldn't be helped though when the two universe's had no choice but to drag it back with them, hoping it won't cause it damage. Steven felt a bit bad that he wasn't speaking to his bad. There he goes again being self absorbed into the mission at hand. Has he really gotten to be too much like the Diamonds, so caught up in missions and agendas that he has grown a bit out of touch to just have fun. He sighed, planning to speak but his father started to look a bit scared.

"That Eye is getting huge," Greg stated loudly, looking out at the massive red Eye closing in on them. "It's freaking me out!"

Steven gasped, pulling out his father's old CD 'Drive My Van Into Your Heart'. Even though it was a song for Pink and his father's love for her, it was a song that grew big over time. He remembered at concerts when Sadie and her crew would sing it to the words and they cheered. "Let's play one of your songs Dad. Might help calm you down."

Greg was shocked to see that his son had it, but smiled a bit when Steven played it and song to the song with such joy. Unknown to him, the boy was enjoying the song, remembering the time where he sang with Sadie on stage to the song. It was at those times that the boy really felt happy with his dad, even if it was only a bit brief. The two were just smiling and enjoying the song as they made it to the beach where the gems looked to be panicking. By the time the Universes made it to the gems, they hopped out of the van over to the Light Cannon. The Red Eye was already sucking things up into its pupil, still planning to crash right into them.

Pearl gasped, looking at the Canon with light in her eyes. "Greg really had it..."

"Alright! We're saved," Amethyst cheers as Garnet smirks.

Turning off the music, the hybrid quickly made it to the Light Cannon and touched it gently with his palm. He knew what to do and how to activate it. Smirking under his lips, he looked at the gems and stopped himself a second. Not yet, but just a bit longer. He turned to his dad and shouted over the roar of the Red Eye. "Dad! How do we turn it on?"

Greg just shrugged, making Pearl start to panic as she grabbed her boy away from the man. She screamed, "Steven, this is serious! How would Greg even know how to turn it on!?"

"I am being serious," Steven shouted back, planning to just start it up and get it over with.Questions be damned at this point, and he wasn't going to let himself die a second time to a weak Red Eye. With a clear and serious tone, he spoke clearly to the cannon. "If every pork chop were perfect, we won't have hot dogs!"

Just like before, the light pink canon started to light up and open at the tip. The gems and Greg gasped in shock and awe, wondering how the boy even knew the password to turn it on. Steven didn't waste time to look back at them as he began to stand up it to lift it up as it fell down. He quickly tried to aim it for the Red Eye, but found his body still too weak to really hold it up on his own. Amethyst was quick to help as she grabbed the other side and lifted. The teen just grinned with stars in his eyes as the top moved the canon towards the Red Eye, Pearl and garnet at the toe to help. With another shout, the canon fired and shot right into the center of the massive ship, causing it to explode into pieces just like before. Though this time, the boy wasn't all that amazed by the blast as others were.

"Wow Steven," Amethyst chuckled, turning to the boy. "You just saved most of Beach City."

Steven shook his head and looked nervously at the parts left by the Red Eye. It didn't damage the Boardwalk just as badly as last time, but other than that everyone was okay. He turned back to his father to point him to his Van. "Dad," He called out with a chuckle. "You might want to get that."

"What? Steven what abo- My Van!" Whatever he was going to say was lost mid sentence as he raced to get his van and only home out of the ocean before it floated away. The teen still found that funny to this day.

Before Steven could relax and move forward to the Temple though, Garnet stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he could see the looks of confusion and something else deeply inside her gaze. Even if hidden by the shades she wore. "Steven..." She spoke softly, but her grip was firm. "How did you know the password to activate the cannon?"

This was bad, but Steven kept his ground. As much as he wanted to tell the truth, it wasn't an option if his plans were going to work. Still, he wondered what Garnet could see now thought. He looked up into her shades, a deep sense of wonder in his rapidly thinking mind. Can she see how different he is? Does she know that her future vision was showing her a different Steven from before? What could she see about him now? He wasn't sure, and he for sure wasn't going to ask her. All the more reason to play this chess game carefully now. If Garnet could see something, anything about this, then it was best to keep playing the cover up moves before showing his true strategy. For their sake, the Diamonds, and Spinel.

With a smile, putting as much as an innocent face as he can, Steven answered honestly. "Dad said it to me by accident and the Cannon glowed at his first. I had to try something Garnet."

Garnet frowned, as did Pearl and Amethyst. They wanted to believe him, but something still felt wrong. "Steven, what about the-"

"I'm pretty tired Pearl," Steven decided to cut her off, putting on his best tired face to them. "You mind if I lay down for a bit."

"Oh, of course Steven," Pearl smiled and pet the boy's head. "We can talk about this tomorrow."

'_Hopefully not at all._' Steven smiled and walked into the temple with no other fuss from the others as they went to clean the mess from the Red Eye.

As he made it into the temple and off to the bathroom again to wash his face, a sharp pain came to his head again. Those happen a lot now, but this was the worst one yet. He groaned and clutched his head and hair hard at the images of his death played over again. Spinel crying, the injector light up, him screaming before it exploded. It hat he was always dreaming at this point. He would wake up in nightmares of it all, replaying the same thing over and over again like a tape recording. It brought nothing but pain and sense of emptiness to the hybrid. It only grew worse as he felt the burn on his neck again, images of after his death now playing. He held back a scream, closing his eyes as he felt his knees shake underneath him.

_The light was white now, the rumbling stopped, he made it to grab her arm. She looks at him in shock and realization, completely covered in fear._

_"Steven!"_

_He clung to her. The injector exploded. The world went black._

_Black, it was so cold and black where he was. All he saw was Spinel, curled up and in pain. No... he had to save her, he couldn't let her feel pain anymore. He had to save her! He had to bring her home._

_A flash of silver flames. Pain and heat on his neck, choking him as he kneeled in front of Spinel. He couldn't move, he didn't wanted to look away from her. The hand held onto him a bit harder, it burned and hurt, but he felt nothing but empty inside. All on his mind was the gem before him._

_So dizzy... couldn't think clearly. A voice with the flames._

_"You want to save her~?"_

_He did, so much so. He was holding her in his arms around, the flames now around her neck, sliver and hot. They shouldn't be there. Leave her alone!_

_"Are you willing to lose?"_

_Anything. For her..._

_"I'll remember that promise..."_

_He felt the flames die, his soul full of new life and power as he glared down at the being. He spoke clearly, "...You have my word."_

**"And how much is your word my pawn~?"**

Steven gasped, looking at the mirror in shock and fear at the deep voice right next to his ear. His brown eyes turning to wide plates as he took in the sight before him in the mirror. No, he couldn't be. There was no way his body was back to being sixteen again, his pink jacket torn and covered in burn marks with his blue star shirt cut as well. There was blood on his face and mouth, even arms and stomach. His gem looked cracked and use to ooze out blood, and eyes as deep pink as he even saw them. This was how he died, what he looked like most likely when the gems and Connie found his body. This horrible image was how he died in his time. His body was still twelve in real life, but the mirror showed the truth. The soul under the young child's body.

There was something else different though. There was a dark black and pink choker on his neck, sunk into his skin as the center was shaped like an upside down heart. Spinel's gem. His eyes flashed silver in the mirror as a gloved hand slowly enclosed around his neck. A smell of rotted flesh and ashes filled the air of the bathroom, and deep black like eyes stared at him from behind. He couldn't move, and didn't dare to as it took a deep exhale and spoke in a deep and raspy voice.

**"Let's have a nice chat... my pawn~"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is someone, or something, responsible for Steven coming back people. only, who could it be? What does it want? Why did it make Steven place a promise? You guys are just going to have to wait and find out really. I like to keep things hidden for now so not sorry of you want to wait.
> 
> As for the questions guys, No! I'm not making a remake of every episode, just the ones important to my plot which will still make this book pretty long in the future. Who knows.
> 
> Keep Feeling The Flow guys!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, and short chapter. I wanted to show how this story is going to have a very dark turn to it, not bad as in gore or things like that. I will post others stories for that. 
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter a bit. 
> 
> Get Set To Get Decked!

"**_Blah Blah_**_"_\- the mysterious creature speaking.

"Blah Blah" \- Text or writing

The night was pretty warm with a slight cool breeze in the air, making his heated skin feel better as it gently hit his face. It was the only thing that calmed Steven down these days, now with everything that has happened to him. Still, even with the cold and quiet night to look up at through his window, the hybrid couldn't help but frown and worry and confusion. His hands even twisted up in slight anger as his thoughts replayed in his mind.

It has been three weeks since his visit with his Master; if you want call him that. Steven didn't know what to make of the smoke and ash creature, but as he touched his bare neck at the memory of it at all caused him to shiver. It was the creature who saved his life but by sending him back before his death was even thought up of, and all because of his promise. The promise was a simple one, but held his life on the line. He still speaks to it, mostly at night or in his reflection which hasn't changed whatsoever. He can still call back to their first encounter since his reset, as if it was something that still haunts the diamond hybrid. Its voice, hands, and eyes all but shook the teen to his core and sadly he could do nothing to stop it. It's words, still deeply written in his ears and very soul.

_Steven his body grow tense, his mind telling him to pull the being's hand off of his neck and attack the monster. It was a threat, the unknown and creatures as such are to be fought against. He was just about to when the creature chuckled and placed a finger on his lips, holding his neck a bit tighter._

** _"Now now Steven... no need for that." _ ** _The creature whispered slowly in his ear._

_The hybrid shook but found his heartbeat relaxing at the small command of the creature, his body growing slightly numb to the cold and clammy touch. What was this? The creature was completely controlling his body. Steven looked at the monster through the mirror, but the image won't focus. It was a shadowy figure, almost like it was made of ash and smoke, but the figure was obviously looking to be made of some type of skeleton. The skeleton bones and ash moved constantly, ripping back across the body to show that their was flesh before shifting back to show just bone. He couldn't tell if the creature was female or male, but its voice was clearly nothing close to human or any gem he had heard before._

_Only it's hands and face seemed mostly solid, the ash and smoke coming from within the hybrid's shadow. The smell of decay and smoke filled his nose to the point where it burned. It was coming from the creature, but also coming from himself. Steven smiled the sweat and death latching on to his body, his now dead body as he looked at himself deeply in the mirror. The burned skin of his ruined right arm, the dried blood on his arms, back and mouth, the cracks of his gem that he could only guess happened on impact falling to the ground. He was covered in death, much like the creature now holding him in place._

_The creature, now seeming to smirk at him through the mirror, took in a deep raspy breath as it spoke once more. _ ** _"_ ** _ ** It's such... a delightful sight isn't it... ** _ _ ** " it purred, almost in an awe type manner. " ** _ _ ** How your body... is completely intact... but deep inside... your soul is all dead and broken~ ** _ _ ** " ** _

_"Wha... W-Who are you?" Steven couldn't help but ask. This creature, this creepy and awful smelling monster was making his skin crawl. Its words and cold touch on his shoulder was making him feel a bit sick._

_The creature, seeming to stop moving for a second, suddenly let out a raspy crackle of laughter, causing the teen to shiver at the demented sound. _ ** _"_ ** ** _The right question my pawn... it what am I? You got to... work better on that my... sweet little pawn~"_ **

_Steven frowned, trying to ignore the smell and sight of the creature still on his shoulder. He whispered softly, "What do you want?"_

** _"Just... to make sure that my pawn.... Is doing what I asked of him, and I must ask... how is your memories my pawn? Do you... remember our little deal?"_ ** ** ** _The creature started to stroke his cheek in such a soothing manner. If only it didn't bring pure disgust to the hybrid._

_"What deal would I make with you!? What do you want with me!?"_

_"Silence!"_ _ Steven's mouth shut at the loud and demonic shout, much to the creature's delight. It hummed in approval at the hybrid's forced obedience, petting his head in a slow tempo as it spoke back to it's slow and raspy speech. _ _"_ ** _See.... see how easy you obey your Master~... it's easier... for the both of us my pawn."_ **

_Steven could do nothing but glare at the creature, wanting nothing more than at this point to get this creep off of him. It was controlling his body, focusing him to be kept quiet. It reminded him too much of White Diamond, and as much as he cared for the diamond, her taking over his family still upset him to this day. He was no one's puppet or pawn as this creature put it, and he wasn't going to let this thing have this much control. Still, he knew that this being was behind something strange. His head was pounding and his neck where it was holding him burned terribly. The images from before keep flashing back, and the shocking thought crossed his mind._

_With a deep frown, Steven kept his gaze on the mirror. "What did you do to Spinel?"_

_The creature seemed to smile through the smoke and ash surrounding its head, leaning closer to the boy's ear and face while very pleased with his question. _ ** _"She is where she should be... another pawn in our game~"_ **

_"I... swear," Steven started to shake, his anger quickly reaching heights that even shocked him. "If you hurt her..."_

** _"_ ** ** _Now why would I hurt her... You said you would do anything for her... Even made the Promise~"_ **

_That word only caused the pain in his head to be pounding at this point, hot and painful. Steven frowned, trying to calm down his rapid heart beat as he looked at the creature's cold silver eyes. "What do you mean?"_

_The creature chuckled, moving the boy to turn away from the mirror and to his shadow, his brown eyes widening in shock to see his shadow twist and pulled with the monster. It creeped off the walls of the bathroom like a beast waiting to ponce, hands looking close to that of the massive spiders he had ever since. Boney and twitching, they latched to his chin and shoulder like a parent trying to keep their child still. It was completely possessive, the hold bringing a deep dark feeling in his very soul. As he looked fully at the monster before him, he couldn't help but feel a sense of knowing this creature. Their touch, their voice, even the way it looked at him with such dead eyes felt familiar, but looking caused his throat to hurt even more. It was on fire at this point. He groaned in slight pain._

_The creature just smirked, leaning down closer to his face as it hissed out its revolting breath. _ ** _"You feel it... don't you? I can sense it hurts... oh, but your mind is all jumbled up! Your soul knows me... but your mind is all damaged..."_ **

_"W-What did you do to me?" Steven glares hard, but his body trembled at the sight of this demented creature._

** _"Nothing... that isn't... already mine~"_ **

_"I'm not yours..." The hybrid hissed out, wanting this shadow out of his bathroom now more than ever. "I don't know what you are, or what you have done to me, but I swear if you hurt Spinel or my family I will end you! Get out of my head!"_

_The creature all but laughed, the noise loud and laced with insanity. _ ** _"That's it my pawn! Keep playing... the amnesia game... it doesn't change your faith. It doesn't change the fact... that if you lose... she suffers~"_ **

_"What's up with evil beings being vague! Just tell me what it is that I promised. Tell me why you are my Master, and tell me what is it that I have to do."_

** _"Simple my pawn... nothing as of yet..."_ **

_The hybrid was having enough of this creature and was quickly growling and planning to attack, but the rotten smelling thing was faster at reading his harsh glare. It chuckled before it snapped its fingers with glee. Steven was shocked at this point how the gems didn't hear him, cause as the hot fire like pain surrounded his neck the poor boy screamed. The sound bone chilling and full of agony. The boy fell to the ground as he clung onto his pain searing neck, feeling the collar to be heating up but causing no pain to his hands. The pain was from inside, his voice straining from the screams and his vision blurring with tears. The creature leaching off his shadow laughs, pure and manic like that it brought the struggling teen pure and utter horror._

_Steven continued to choke and let out screams of pain, feeling his throat about to be split in two. His legs were kicking like man as he started to claw at the fire inside.It wasn't his throat really hurting like this, but his soul. He knew right away what the creature was doing. He felt his soul being pulled from his body, the effect bring his throat to such a state to where he couldn't breath. His body was aching, and his heart was beating too fast, but still besides that his outside body was fine. He looked up at the creature, his body shaking madly as his screams died and his mouth was open in the silent torture._

** _"_ ** ** _But... your attitude towards me... is very unpleasant,"_ ** ** ** _The creature leaned down to Steven, the boy growing pale by the minute but somehow alive. The evil being placed a finger on his chest, the contact in this state making Steven ache and close his eyes in a much worse feeling of fire pain, but his voice long gone as it was just silent screaming. _ ** _"I can... very well rip your soul out... killing you once more, but... I will not do such a thing... to such a powerful pawn like you Steven Universe... From now on... you will do as you have before and... fulfill your promise... fail to please me or damage your deal... and you will both be part of my collection."_ **

_Steven just continued to choke and spasm on the floor, but he could hear the creature clearly. He was at this thing's mercy, both him and Spinel. It brought them back, saved them from their faith of death, but it also puts them under its command. Did he do this to them? Was it his fault that they were trapped? Was Spinel in this kind of torture too? No, he just couldn't risk it anymore. Even if his mind was telling him to fight against this monster, his body was no longer his own. His life now wasn't just on the line, but hers as well. He had to play along, to save her and his family no matter. For now, he had to obey this creature and follow its rules. With as much movement as he can, the hybrid nods to the creature, showing he understood._

** _"Good boy... my pawn..."_ ** _The creature lift its finger off of his chest, taking the pain and fire with him as Steven took a big gasp of air. He coughed and trembled where he laid, his body too weak to move as it rasped out another breath. _ ** _"And make sure... that you tell no one... about this... keep your promise Steven... for her sake..."_ **

_Steven nodded, gasping and trying to calm down his beating heart. He understood now what was at stake, he won't let it go to waste now. He kept his eyes closed as the creature melted back into his shadow, a cruel and demented laugh filling his mind and heart._

He sighed, pulling himself out of that horrible nightmare of a memory. Since then that creature has always been in his shadows. Steven saw it, heard it whisper into his ears when no one was around. It made him feel sick to his core, knowing now what was at stake and what was really going on. Steven did die with Spinel that day on the injector, but something had brought them back. It was the creature and it made a deal with him to fulfill a promise he now can't remember. He felt so lost and frustrated cause this thing was nothing like he had ever seen before with the gems, and it had the hybrid wrapped around its nasty finger. He couldn't run from it nor hide, and all it wanted to do was to play its game and see if he could win it.

The boy already knew what that game was, a game of chance and outcomes. It wanted him to change the future. To do things differently with the knowledge he has of the future, seeing if with this he can somehow make a better ending with his death and the end of the world. Steven growled, slamming his fist on the wall near his bed with complete rage and frustration. He knew it was smarter to just go against the beast and repeat everything he can to match his previous life, but it would only end badly. Would he die again if that was the case? Would the monster punished Spinel for his foolish idea? He just couldn't risk it, no matter how much his mind screamed at him not to follow this thing's orders. The hybrid had to play its game, and beat it in the end.

With that thought and final decision, Steven moved towards his pillow to reach for his journal. He checked the time and date and found out it was close to nine in the morning now. Flipping open the pages he found where he had left off in the planning of future events.

** Destroy the Red Eye:  ** Have done it with only a few minutes faster than before. Gems became worried and confused over my known knowledge. Need to be better at hiding it. Keeping the cannon with Dad until future use.

** Luna Sea Temple:  ** Finish in a faster time than before, but so am still bring the cheeseburger backpack again. Remembering to get the statue this time and not let the temple fall again. If the gems get concerned again just throw them off. Watch out for Garnet!

Steven sighed, knowing now that today was the day of the mission with the gems to the Luna Sea Temple. He got up and got ready for the big day, his mind only half there as he thought more on the creature now lurking in his shadows. His eyes caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror again, seeing his sixteen old body covered in the same burns, blood, and cuts he saw before. His eyes were blank now, a grayish brown like the life has been sucked right out of them. It was such a horrid sight that the hybrid had to turn away from it, closing his eyes in defeat.

"Did... did the gems find me like that," He whispered painfully, imagining the gems and Connie running over to him only to see him lying on the ground with his eyes open and glass like. If it wasn't for the fact that he hadn't eaten yet this morning, he most likely would have puked.

Steven shook his head, taking deep breaths as he forced his body to relax and look at his reflection again to brush his teeth. He gripped his shirt, speaking slowly to himself. "I can do this. I have to, for their sake and hers."

"Hey Steven!" He heard Pearl call out to him from the wrap pad. The hybrid finishing up his hair before grabbing his slippers. "Are you ready for breakfast? I'm making pancakes!"

"Sure thing Pearl," Steven called out happily, putting on his fake grin for them as he has done before. "I'll be there in a second." He stepped out and put on his act once again in front of the gems, ignoring the state of his shadow gleaming down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I hope the creature was scary enough for you. I'm not going to spoil what it is just yet. Nope you guys are just going to have to wait!
> 
> High Five The Sky Guys!


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7: Bubble Buddies

It was a good time for training with the Gems gone for the morning. Even if Pearl might be proud of him taking training to finally control his gem powers, it was better right now to regain Steven's strength on his own.

Another week had passed since the hybrid went with the gems to the Luna Sea Temple, and it went pretty okay on his part. He remembered this time to bring the statue with him in his Cheeseburger Backpack, something he was happy to get back once again. The temple was saved but the diamond prince knew from the bright smiles from Pearl and Amethyst that it still was just a test for him. Steven honestly didn't mind it, remembering the time he wanted to do a redo and found out about the staged plan. It was one of those sweet moments he had with the gems, ones were he truly felt loved by them.

Steven didn't show his growing strength of course, playing the care free act and bring the bagels like before. Honestly, the team was able to finish a lot faster than before on this mission, though it brought some sense of unease to the hybrid that he was quick to notice. It only lasted for a second, but he was for sure that Garnet was frowning at him a bit.It was brief and almost not even there, but it was something that brought a slight tension to him when he noticed it. There was a reason he had to be on guard about the fusion, knowing full that her future vision will be a big problem in the long run. From the last time they spoke about it, Garnet can see into countless possibilities even if it's on one mind set. Hers for him is that Steven is a child and will always need help. If he acts more mature and grown up, her future vision goes haywire, and that's something he couldn't afford right now.

With Garnet and the others away, Steven is able to train under the radar. He was trying to get his body and shape and summon his bubble which he does with ease. His shield and others powers were a different story, seeing how of right now his body wasn't fit enough yet for it. He was training right now on his fighting style he had learned from Garnet and Yellow Diamond, smiling as he was feeling his power grow within his body. He could remember the times he trained with Yellow and Garnet, seeing them fight at first was kind of funny in his opinion. Thanks to finally controlling his bubble power, he was able to use his spiked bubbled gloves like Yellow taught him, practicing on his offence attacks by the time his timer rang out.

The hybrid finished his training and grabbed his shirt and a towel from the bathroom, smiling with pride. "Looks like I finally got my bubble powers again. Now to work on bubbling gems and my healing powers," He wiped off the sweat from his forehead and took a look at the clock and date, sighing. "Looks like Connie should be at the Beach right now."

Just has he had said that out loud, the Temple began to shake and tremble which caused the young hybrid to fall flat on his butt by the door. As the shakes grew they quickly stopped, making the diamond prince growl in frustration. "Damn it..." He groaned as he rubbed his back. "Forgot about that worm gem is around today."

"Good morning Steven," The hybrid turned around to see the gems walking back into the Temple, Pearl being the one to smile and wave at the boy.

"Hey Pearl. What's with the tremors," Steven asked, already knowing but just wanting their attention away from why he was carrying a towel.

Amethyst groaned, shaking her head. "That's the thing. We don't know, but it could be another gem monster again."

"We'll find it in time everyone," Garnet stated, placing a hand on both of the gems' shoulder. Her eyes though stayed mostly on the hybrid in the room. "For now, how was your morning today Steven."

Steven bit his lip as he looked at Garnet with unease. It was nerve racking to be around her and speak to her because it was like she knew what was going on. Still, that didn't stop him from just moving to the fridge and opening it up. He spoke out to answer, "It was good Garnet, but I need to speak with a girl outside."

"A girl," Pearl tipped her head in confusion.

"Yeah, I mean I know who she is but she doesn't know me yet."

Amethyst gasped, coming over to grip his cheeks in a teasing way, smirking. "You like her don't you?"

"W-What," Steven tried hard not to blush, pushing the purple quartz's hands away. He sighed and showed the gems the glow stick. "I just wanted to give her this. She lost it at the Boardwalk Parade."

"Oh Steven. Your first real friend," Pearl squealed in joy. "Oh we'll need to contact her parents, and also find her favorite kind of tea-"

Steven did flinch at how crazy Pearl was being, as well as Amethyst being embarrassing. "Or maybe I should just go. See you guys later," He waved at the gems and left in a hurry.

Honestly, he almost completely forgot about the old Boardwalk Parade but he remembered about it when he was cleaning out the fridge of old cookie cats. Steven saw the glow stick ring and knew he had to see Connie soon. Though Amethyst's statement did shake him up a bit. Did he like her? Yeah, the hybrid did have a slight crush on his best friend, but what boy his age wouldn't right. Besides Connie was so smart, brave, and cute as well. He still remembered that kissed on the cheek she gave him, and how much his heart fluttered over something so friendly and small. He really did enjoy her company and liked her a whole lot. She felt like the sweet jelly to his biscuit and the thought made him blush.

The blush quickly went away when he saw the same girl sitting in the sand. Her curly brown hair long once more and her glasses back her face just like the first time he met her. While something like this, seeing his friend again, would bring him joy and excitement, right now it brought a completely opposite feeling. Fear. Seeing Connie, back before he ever met her, before she even knew him and him her, brought nothing a stabbing knife to his heart. She looked like Connie, but this wasn't her. She wasn't his Connie, and the feeling of that brought a deep sense of fear and sadness.

Connie, the gems, even his father. These weren't them anymore, they were completely different from his family he grew up with and love with all of his heart. His once proud and caring mother figures, Pearl and Garnet, were back as just protectors and more cold towards him. His big sister Amethyst, someone he can lean against and do their special handshake with, was now just a teasing and even rude quartz he lives with. His father was no even more closed off from his life unless he pushed into his. Connie, the girl he felt he could grow even more to love and hold, was back to being just a nice girl who loves to read and has no friends. Not the sword fighter. Not the sweet girl who kissed his cheek. This Connie wasn't his, and it honestly felt like he lost her. How ironic was that.

Steven almost was just about to walk back and leave, but stopped in shock to feel another earthquake rumble through the beach again. This one was much bigger than the last one, almost throwing the hybrid off balance as he quickly turned to see Connie look just at her book as if nothing happened. He quickly saw a piece of the temple start cracking and slowly falling down to the young girl. No, he felt like he wouldn't reach her this time like before. He rushed over to her as fast as he could.

"Hey watch out!"

Connie gasped, looking up only to scream at the massive hunk of rock come falling towards her. The scream brought flashes, almost knocking Steven off his balance as he rushed over and grabbed the young girl's wrist. The beach flashed pink in his eyes, the bright blue sky turning black and filled with smoke, the face before him looking at him with bright pink eyes filled with fear and shock.

_"Steven!"_

Steven shut his eyes tightly closed as he summoned his bubble to protect him and Connie, the pink defense hold strong as the massive rumble came crashing down and breaking on impact. The two kids were on the ground in the bubble, the young eleven year old girl fixing her glasses before looking down at the boy who held her in a death grip. It kind of hurt but she didn't show much discomfort as she tried to get him to let go. The young boy got more protective, holding the girl tighter as he saw more images of that day, his body shaking. The young girl just sat there confused, but slowly started to rub the boy's back, making him flinch at first but then slowly calm down to her touch.

"Hey, I'm okay now," Connie said softly, watching carefully as the boy let go. "Thank you for saving me. I'm fine now."

Steven opened his eyes, shocked that she even said thank you after he basically was strangling her during his episode. He blushed in embarrassment and slowly stood up. "S-Sorry!"

Connie fixed her glasses, taking a stand as well. "It's fine, but what is this thing," she asked while pointing at the glass dome around them.

"This is my powers reacting to danger. Guess it made a bubble to protect us from the falling stones," He played the idiot card. The hybrid then smiled and gave a hand. "By the way, my name is Steven."

"C-Connie. Um... down this thing like shut off or something?" Steven nodded, lifting his arms to clap twice and pop his bubble, which he was happy it did successfully. Another small rumble came, but not enough for them to be thrown off. Connie had picked up her sand covered book before looking at the young boy was mild confusion. "How were you able to do that?"

That question stopped the boy a bit, but he rubbed his neck and answered the best to his memory. "Well I'm half g-magic! Yeah magic, from my mom's side." Steven then shrugged as he stated next, "I'm part of a magical group called the Crystal Gems. Saving day and things."

"Oh, like my dad. He's a cop...or rather a private security guard."

_'He wants to be a cop though...'_ Steven though gently, knowing better to keep his mouth shut. Honestly this whole felt just as awkward as the first time, only this time he had no idea how to keep her attention. Connie looked just as nervous as well, but he knew that was because she had no friends. It was hard to make some if it never happened before, and the young teen knew how much of a strict bitch her mother was. While did respect Priyanka, he couldn't deny how annoying and rude she was to him and his family all together. This was a lot harder than before to make friends with her, trying to find a different way to do this but should he.

He could make friends with Connie again, they could regrow as Jam Buds just like before. They can read together, play together, train together, and even one day fuse just as easily as before. Steven knew he could have that again with Connie, but was it even worth it to see her in danger again like before. He was going to change the future, he was going to fix things sooner than last time. Fixing it sooner though, meant that he was going to be in more danger sooner and maybe even more terrible than before. Would he even be ready for it, would even know what would happen to the others this way. Connie would be in more danger is he became friends with her again, got close to her again. It was the fear that made him just stand there and stare. The very fear of maybe even hurting her like he did before. All of the fighting and gem stuff that could have killed her was it worth it? Was he just being selfish right now? He shouldn't make friends with her, he shouldn't even try to be in her life. He shouldn't be here, but the pain... the pain of losing her right here and now was even worse.

They were friends. Maybe not now but they will be. Steven wanted his friend again, his best friend again at his side till the end. The two battling together and just hanging out together. Steven felt his heart split in two at his clouded thoughts, what ifs and possibilities clashing with each other. It was getting to think clearly as he did before. He just needed Connie, he needed his old life back. Thoughts came back to him, about how others may have found him with his body. How Connie sobbed and held on to his cold and lmp body, covered in blood and his gem shattered. He knew it was better for her not to be near him, but he needed her. He needed his Connie, his family, his dad, his town, his Diamonds, his Homeworld, his life back! He wanted, he wanted, he wanted-

No. It wasn't about what he wanted anymore. That was the point; he can't get what he wanted. He had to give everyone else what they need. It's why he died in the first place, it why he died with Spinel and how it was his fault. He had been selfish when it came to saving his home and hurting Spinel's feelings. This was his second chance, to understand his punishment and actions were wrong. Steven can't be selfish anymore, he needed to be different. That meant that in order for Connie to be safe, he had to let her go. It hurt, but his emotions no longer mattered. Besides... this wasn't his Connie.

"Hey.." Steven looked up at the girl before him, her arms hugging her book as she tipped her head in concern. Her eyes so soft and worried looks, her long hair bouncing slightly at the motion of her head. "Are you okay? You look like you're hurt."

He had to let her go. He had to move on for her safety. "O-Oh. I-I'm fine Connie. I just... I just..." Steven bites his lip, holding back the tears as he pushed the stabbing pains in his heart aside. "I j-just wanted to make you that you were okay. These earthquakes are getting worse and I don't want you hurt."

Her brown eyes widen a bit, but they slowly darken as he turned her head slightly away from his gaze. "Thanks but I'm okay," Connie mumbled, her voice sounding hurt. "You don't have to pretend to care."

_'I do care. It's why I'm letting my best friend go.'_ Steven just frowned slightly, shaking his head. "I'm happy you're safe, but... maybe it's best you head home. This Beach is filled with loose rubble, and it could be dangerous at the moment."

"Yeah, you maybe right." Connie chuckled a bit awkwardly, smiling a gentle smile. "Thank you Steven, hope we meet again."

_'It hurts... Please don't leave me.' _"Um.. yeah. See you sometime Con-"

Before Steven could finish with a wave goodbye, the ground rumbled again though which a much more powerful force. Both the hybrid and Connie fell to the ground as the whole town shook with the force underneath. His brown eyes widen in fear and shock, knowing full well that this has never happened before, not this early. Something was really wrong here. Before he could scream at her to run, the ground started to pull and crack under them. The teen's ears were filled with Connie's screams and his own as they fell down the now growing carter. Sand and water came rushing in at them, the hybrid was only quick enough to bubble and protect the young girl before salt water hit his face.

Connie watched in shock and fear, seeing that the strange boy's pink bubble was back to protect her from the ocean water. She was grateful for it, but screamed as Steven was outside the bubble this time, choking and trying to hold his breath in the rushing water. He was able to grab hold as the bubble before the two sunk all the way down the ocean floor. She started to bang on the bubble, screaming for the hybrid as he was just floating in the water still looking to be in pain. He raised his hands to face and slowly formed a bubble around his head, opening his mouth and eyes as he coughed up a bit of slat water and sand. She sighed, seeing him breath again and alright. She didn't know why, but when she met the strange boy, she could help but feel really close to him.

Steven was taking big breaths in his bubble helmet, looking around at the ocean floor to see that Connie was in her own bubble and safe. He swam over to her and touched the surface of the bubble as she touched back. He saw her try to say his name, but couldn't hear her. It was pointless to, he didn't make his bubble have that ability yet, in fact just summoning three like this was straining his body. He had to at least get Connie out of the ocean before his bubble popped on its own. He pushed himself back, feeling the slight strain throb on his stomach spread throughout his body. He had to hurry and get her out of the water. The hybrid felt the water tremble and shake, turning quickly to see the gem monster worm swimming by. He gasped in shock and fear, looking at Connie to see she didn't have the bracelet yet. It was still in his pocket. Connie was trembling in fear, but Steven suddenly got a weird idea. He swam back to the bubble and raised his hands to it, summoning his gem to expand his and melt together with hers. A sharp pain shot through his gust and spine, but soon the bubble slowly expanded and joined with hers. He fell in and gasped with a hard cough of pain.

"S-Steven!? Are you okay," Connie cried in pain, trembling herself but looking at the hybrid as she knelled down to him.

Steven was panting, his body was covered in sweat, and is gem is throbbing at me to let the bubble drop now. He was panting as his blurred vision stared right into Connie's frightened ones. "I'm fine Connie..." He pushed himself up to stand, leaning against the bubble for support. "I... My powers... I'm not able to make a bubble this many times before..."

Connie gasped, looking at the pink sphere in fear. "You're using too much power. Steven is it hurting you to even keep this thing up?"

"N-No..." He tried to sound normal, but the throbbing was only getting worse. His body was too young and weak to hold this much gem power.

"Yes it is! Steven pop the bubble, We can swim up to the surface."

"N-No... w-worm..." He panted and pointed at the worm swimming by and eating the red glowing kelp. He shook his head, the thing was pounding inside. "C-Can't... let you get... hurt..."

Connie frowned, her eyes getting hard and upset. "No cares about me Steven. You're hurting yourself for me when we should be just trying to swim out of here as fast as possible. Stop hurting yourself and let it down!"

"N-No!"

"Stop caring about me!"

"I... I won't!" Steven screamed, almost saying can't before he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out the red glowing glow stick. Connie gasped, seeing the stick somewhere before.

"I won't let it down..." He glared at her with something that made her shiver. "Not when I can protect my friend."

This look he gave her, it wasn't filled with anger but more so fear. Steven really did care about her, but why. They had just met only minutes ago, and yet the look in eyes was like they have been friends for years. She felt safe under this gaze, but her head was filled with so many questions. Before she could ask why he even had a glow stick, they both heard a loud screeching sound. It was the massive worm from before, it's face detecting the red glowing stick as the red kelp before.

Steven, knowing what would happen, raised the glow stick up in the air as he also expanded the bubble. He screamed in pain, making Connie looked at him in utter fear and worry but he held her close as the monster came charging at them. The hybrid still kept the bubble big enough so the monster wouldn't be able to swallow them. The gem monster soon dug under the ground and shot right up under the bubble, shooting the two kids up and out of the water. Connie screamed in horror at the beast so close but Steven held his own as his gem continued to throb and heat up in pain. Once the monster knocked them back on the beach, the teen popped the bubble and kept the glowing stick high up in his hands. The monster screeched in what looked to be hungrier and rage as it soon started rushing towards the two.

"Connie," Steven screamed at her, making the girl turn to face as he ordered. "Run away, I got this!"

Connie just gasped, not wanting to believe that he was going to lead the monster away. The boy looked terrible already with his slightly pale face and shaking limbs, but her fear of the creature eating her only grew as it came at them. "B-But Steven-"

"Go!"

The two split as the monster came rushing at them, its body quickly turning to follow the red glow stick in Steven's hands. The hybrid raced to the dock as face as his legs could carry him, his body still shaking and weak from the over use of his gem power. He remembered doing this before, wrapping the creatures around the dock under the dock snapped and fell on it, making it poof. He knew he would have to do it again, wishing that he had his shield with him. As he made it to the dock, the monster still chasing, he became his plan and started to weave and turn around the pillars holding up the dock. The gem followed without a second thought, but gaining in speed. Steven was panting, his vision fading in and out, but he kept running around pillars and over the monster with the glow stick in hand. He turned to his left and saw Connie just outside the dock, watching in shock. Taking his chance, the teen rushed over to her side and kept running until he heard the snap of wood.

With the gem monster now stuck, Steven finally felt the pain and over use of his body. With a soft gasp of pain he fell to his knees and hugged his stomach. Connie turned to look at him with fearful eyes and she knelled down to him to see if he was okay. His gem was throbbing and pulsing due to overuse, his legs and spine trembling and weak as his muscles felt like they had torn. He panted and tried to stay awake as he brown daze eyes looked up at the girl trying to help him. Even though they weren't even friends, this Connie is still trying to help like his Connie used to do. She wasn't his like before, but it felt nice when he looked at her and somewhat saw the same girl only with shorter brown hair and no glasses. It was nice seeing some bit of his friend and partner, even if only for a second. Even though he couldn't be friends with her again, and even his heart hurt because of this, he still found enough strength to raise his shaky hand to her, trying to give her the red glow stick.

"You... d-dropped this.." Steven chuckled, his vision going black way to face. He was about to pass out which wasn't going to be good. "Boardwalk... Par... Parade..."

Connie gasped softly, remembering that day almost a full year ago as she took the reed glow stick. "I remember. You were that boy with soap in your hair."

"S-Scrub... b-brush... Gonna... pass out n-now..." Damn his voice was all slurred, his body screaming at him now to fall asleep and just lay there.

"W-wait Steve-.... Stev... w-wak...."

His world went black by the time the gem finally poofed and Pearl's screams were heard faintly through the air. Steven hardly saw another else pasting out like this, only a small image of someone dear to him. Her hair dirty and body faded out, but her smile soft and somewhat painful to see. He saw her gem glow, he never realized how mesmerizing that heart gem is when glowing.

She whispered something, but he had already fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I did try to work the other episodes into my story but saw them not really fully needy for my book. As for Cat Fingers, which I did notice I have skipped, I plan to do that one next chapter.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8: Serious Steven

It’s been about three weeks since Steven had last seen Connie, and just two weeks again from destroying a ride in FunLand. The only main difference being that this time it wasn’t completely his fault for the destruction of the teapot ride, and being banned from the rides as well till his father paid for the damages.

No, in fact it was the fault of his supposed death smelling Master.

The hybrid remembered the event well, and something he had hoped to forget about the moment he saw the Tea Cup ride. Garnet had suggested the ride but Steven was trying his hardest not to get on. Even though he has gotten use to the rides like this back when he was fourteen, didn’t mean that his body was used to it by a long shot. He knows most likely he will puke and either hit Mr. Smiley or cause another destroyed Boardwalk. He quickly declined it when the other gems got on, each giving him frowns of confusion and worry when he just stayed on the ground and enjoyed watching the rest have fun for a bit. His Master, who he was forced to call the creature, decided that his little punishment for some odd reason.

_“What the hell did I do,” Steven whispered back at the monster who took his shadow, ignoring the small look from the tall dark skinned man controlling the Tea cups._

_The creature just chuckled raspy in his shadow, though the sound of it was really deep within his mind. _ _ ** “Nothing… You are doing nothing!” ** _

_Steven bit his lip, trying to hide a smirk he had gotten from Yellow Diamond when they went together to galaxy meetings. His gaze turned towards the shadow behind him as he said, “You never said I had to change everything so soon.”_

_ ** “Too slow… nothing happening… You are slow my pawn~” ** _

_The hybrid growled, feeling his gem spark with heat when hearing the sick nickname the shadow creature had for Steven. Before he could speak to the vile leech swallowing his shadows, he turned to see Mr. Smiley looking at him with odd confusion. He then saw how the tall man’s vision moved over to his shadow that laid towards the left of his feet. He knew a while ago that no one else could see the creature but himself, so he only cased Smiley a confused look right back at him, making the man flinch slightly and turn back to controlling the tea pots. The young hybrid looked at the man in deep confusion, turning back to the shadow to see it morph and give him a slight twisted smile._

_Steven glared at the creature as he harshly whispered. “What are you doing!?”_

_The creature grinned at the hybrid, making him shiver as it grabbed his leg. _ _ ** “Teaching you… not to make me bored… my pawn.” ** _

_Steven watched in horror as his shadow grew slightly and crawled up his leg, the monster feeling deadly cold on his skin as a horrible feeling filled his body. The boy felt his body run cold, his skin quickly feeling clammy as he felt his breathing become nonexistent. His vision slightly blurred and his tongue felt heavy and tasting badly like copper and mud. He quickly began to realize that his body had returned slightly to his original state; sixteen years of age and as dead as a corpse. The creature on his leg was now clinging onto his gem, feeling not cracked and mind numbing painful. He tried to scream out in pain, but his shock and fear clogged his already blood filled throat. He did let out a choking noise, making Mr. Smiley look at him once more. He didn’t see his face, couldn’t really see anything through the fog in his eyes, but he did hear the old man scream bloody murder._

_The citizens who were just in line for the Teapot ride all looked at Mr. Smiley in utter shock and fear as , to them, he was screaming out of nowhere. He started to point at Steven, who stood there looking just as shocked but otherwise fine. Still a short boy just standing and waiting for the gems to come back, pink shirt not ripped or bloody and as far as anyone knew the boy his gem still in tact. In their eyes, the boy was completely fine, but that didn’t stop the dark skinned man to continue his screaming. He saw everything the creature lay bared to him, he was seeing the damaged image of Steven’s soul. His eyes all milky brownish grey while they laid wide and unblinking. His hair was caked with mud and blood as the dried black mark of it streaked down his face. His mouth was opened and choking as he tried to speak to the man, seeing the old black glob that was his blood dripping out between his teeth and lips, flowing down his chin and ruined blue shirt. His gem was shown to be cracked and spilling blood as well, the boy looking older but deadly pale and covered in mud and blood. Gashes all over his arms and legs like he just was in an explosion. The corpse moved like a puppet on strings, a dark mist of death sprouting out of his back and hissing at the man. In short, Smiley saw a pure hellish nightmare._

_He screamed as if he lost his sanity just looking at the boy, his arm gripping the handle of the ride so tight that when he pulled upwards the handle came with him. Steven shouted in shock, the touch of the creature vanishing as his vision cleared and he saw the Teapot ride lose control. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl shouted in shock before jumping into action to save the humans who were now screaming on the ride. The cups now flying off the spinning motor and flying every which way. The hybrid watched once more as he looked around to see the Fun Land destroyed and some Beach City citizens now soaking wet or dizzy in shock from the ride._

_Feeling rage and guilt, the young boy rushed over to Mr. Smiley who seemed to have pass out a bit from his fear of what the creature had showed him. “Mr. Smiley,” Steven kneeled down to him and touch the man’s arm. “Mr. Smiley are you oka-”_

_“S-Steven,” Smiley shouted, the sound though not of shock or fear. The hybrid flinched when hearing nothing but pure rage. “Stay back! Get away from me!”_

_“Mr. Smiley please. I didn’t do anythi-” Steven tried to defend himself, but the man just stood up and pushed the smaller boy back._

_Smiley frowned and shook his head, fear was in his eyes but he looked more upset at the damage he could only blame the boy for. It was even more creepy since he the man was smiling. He shouted, “You are now banned for Fun Land forever! Get your freakishness out of my Boardwalk!”_

_The boy looked up at the man in shock, shaking when he heard the word freak spilled out of the man. “B-But Mr. Smi-”_

_“Out! Get Out now! You walking monster! Demon!”_

_Steven couldn’t see past his tears, everything was blurry and hot now. The gems tried to come over and speak, shout, most likely beat up the old man, but he didn’t care. With a choked sob, Steven pushed past Mr. Smiley and ran straight home. The gems called out to the boy, more so Garnet but he didn’t listen. His eyes were burning and his ears rang with the words Mr. Smiley said, as well as the evil crackle of the monster inside of his shadow. As he made it to the temple, he cried and shook more, trying to block the monster as it whispered one finally statement into his ear._

_ ** “Fail to entertain me… and I won’t stop myself from showing your family… what a monster you are my pawn~” ** _

The hybrid snapped himself out of the memory, sitting up from his bed to see the gems coming out of the temple door as they spoke to each other. Steven looked at the calendar, seeing the date to be the corrected one. Exactly two weeks since that day, and he knew what he had to do now. He practices for those weeks, training his powers and bubble as best as he could. It was no better time than now to entertain his Master. He frowned deeply, blocking his anger for the monster as he got out of bed to go and greet the gems. Every since that day in Funland, he never blamed Smiley for the horror he saw. If anything it just fueled the hybrid to fight and beat the monster who brought him back more. He knew the creature was fowl and not to be trusted, even if it gave him and Spinel a second chance to live. He wound beat it, and this time he was taking his turn mindfully.

“Ah, Steven,” Pearl clapped her hands as the three gems looked at the twelve year old coming down from his room. She smiled fondly at the boy before speaking a little softer. “How are you feeling?”

Steven smiled a bit, shrugging his shoulders. “Pretty good, just woke up from a nap. You guys going on a mission?”

Garnet nodded and answered before Pearl could. “Yes, and so are you.”

“Garnet please…” The white gem hissed, her eyes looking to be worry in them. “He can’t come.”

Steven frowned a bit, but didn’t look hurt by Pearl’s comment. Honestly he didn’t want to come. He knew this mission was leading them to the Strawberry Fields to beat that Primed Temple. As cool as it might be to go again, the hybrid needed this day to start the first root of his own mission. This was the only day the gems would be busy and leave him alone for hours for the next few weeks and he wanted to use this chance as much as he can.

“He’s coming. Steven has already proven himself to be viable on a mission like back in the Luna Temple.” Garnet turned to the two and smiled a little in her usually cold face. The comment making the boy flinch.

“This mission is even more dangerous than that one Garnet,” Pearl bit her lip, waving her arm at the boy. “Plus, remember the Teapot incident. He won’t focus on this mission.”

“Uhh… guys,” The two turn to Amethyst, who just placed her arms behind her head as she gave them a bored look. “As much as I would love to two see you two fight-”

Pearl rolled her arms as she placed her hands on her hips. “You love us fighting.”

“Not really, puts me to sleep.” She yawned and picked her nose for a bit before pointing at Steven. “But… it looks like Steven might not really want to go anyhow.”

The two gems look at the hybrid in question as Steven just frowned at them and played a bit with his fingers. After about a minute of silence, he finally spoke. “Yeah… honestly I just want to stay home and play a few video games if you don’t mind Garnet.”

“I don’t see why not,” Pearl quickly replied, smiling proudly that her baby wanted to stay inside and protected.

Garnet though just frowned deeply, looks of confusion and upset rejection to the idea of even coming. She kneeled down to the boy, not noticing at first his tense and closed off look. She looked deep into his eyes and spoke a bit gentler, “Are you sure Steven? You won’t be a bother to us if you do.”

“Um… I’m sure Garnet,” Steven put on his best convincing smile, trying hard not to look past her shades and see her three colorful eyes. “Besides, you would work much faster and better without having to watch me all the time. I’ll be fine at home promise.”

“Might as well. These trips get sort of boring,” Amethyst commented as she walked back to the wrap pad with a bored look.

Without another word, and a long silent star at the hybrid, Garnet finally pulled back and walked with Pearl to the wrap pad. Steven waved to them a see you soon smile as they wrapped away, his tense shoulders finally dropping slightly to see them gone. He wasn’t fully relieved though, knowing full well what the fusion was doing when she looked at him for so long. The hybrid bit his lip, his hands clutching a few times into fists as he felt a bit of frustration.

He knew that Garnet could tell the fusion, and right now she was seeing into his. What possible outcomes he might be taking, seeing if he was lying about staying home or not, every possible and impossible thing she could fine when the first future of him coming became nonexistent. Now he was stuck on what to do. Should he continue his plans or just stay home to try and cover up his plan and secret? There was too much at stake if Steven chose the latter. He needed to start the first bit of his plan before anything else. He didn’t want history to repeat the same anymore, not when there was a chance to save everyone from his mistakes. He hoped the fusion didn’t see this future coming, cause right now he wasn’t going to stop.

With a nod and determine look in his eyes, Steven rushed over to his bed to grab his Cheeseburger backpack and gather supplies. He grabbed his journal, flashlight, snacks from the kitchen and plenty of water. He sighed and packed everything that he needed before walking over calmly to the wrap pad. He knew that it was going to be challenging since he had much trouble with it his first life time. Still though, he wasn’t the same naive boy as before. He knew his powers, he knew what he could do and how to do it. He was mature even if selfish at times. He knew he could get it to work for at least today. With a deep breath to calm his slowing speeding heartbeat, he placed his left foot on the wrap pad then the next. He let his mind flash an image on where he wished to go, he knew the name, he knew where he needed to be. With his eyes closed, he raised his hands and felt the pad glow under his feet.

In a flash he started to wrap, a smile spreading to his face as he felt himself controlling where he wanted to go. Steven kept his arms outward through since he felt the small strain in his gem for doing this. Once he felt another hard surface touch his feet though, he placed them down and opened his eyes to see his location.

“The kindergarten,” He stated out loud, looking at the dark and gloomy place he wished he hardly ever had to come back to again.

The place was still gloomy and lifeless as before in his first lifetime, the only difference here was the lake of Quartz who had once came to visit the place. When he was fifteen back in his first life, during the first four months of the Era 3 liberation for gems, Amethyst and the young Diamond had set the kindergarten up to be a nice hang out for the quartz. It still couldn’t grow life, but they set up as a battle arena for the quartz just to blow off steam, it was even a place just to try sleeping for the first time back in the same holes they were made from. It was weird to the hybrid, but even Amethyst had got him used to sleeping in the group after the Femathyst made him his own hole. It was a weird but fond memory he had of his many sisters. Steven couldn’t help but smile at the memory as he touched some of the holes he now carried which of his Amethyst sisters.

Getting back on track though, Steven pulled out his flashlight and looked at the ground of the kindergarten to find the latch for downstairs. After walking a bit a ways to the second section of the place, he felt his sandals step on metal rather than dirt. Smiling, the boy kneeled down and placed his hand on the metal, seeing it shine pink as the old four Diamond symbol lit up and opened the hatch down stairs. His smiled dropped though as he stepped onto the platform, moving down to the lower lever of the kindergarten.

Stepping down once the platform stopped, the boy walked down the aisle as he flashed his light around the dark and echoey place. When he made it to the main controls, Steven sighed and placed his hand on the hand plate set for the controls. Without any delay, the plate glowed green, bringing the place to life as he kept his hand on the plate control.

“Alright Peridot…” Steven mumbled, lifting his left hand as a small version of the massive hands he saw the green gem used to use before when she was an enemy. It responded to his left hand movements, so he looked down at the pad and spoke clearly. “Control Patel, lock sync with my right hand.”

_[Locking system to right hand My Diamond.]_

With a nod he left his right hand, getting the second massive gem tech hand to activate as well. He saw his hand glow green, and he grew a serious look in his eyes. “Okay, now let’s look on those force fused gem mutants.”

The Gem mutants were a topic not even pleasant to the Diamonds. It was a time for them that they let their blind hate and sorrow cloud their minds and make them do such a terrible act. Steven remembered the times that Yellow shook and cried at the force mutants she had created due to blind rage. It was the only time he had seen the normal cold cut Diamond of the four cry, and after that scene they had ordered to have them all shattered once more and lay them to rest. He knew the Diamonds didn’t want to make these monsters, but now he had gotten an idea on what to do with them.

As he moved the gem hands, he started working on getting them all out of the dirt and mud test tubes containing the mutants. Steven was careful about it though, learning from Peridot how they can still form early if removed from them too hastily. The hybrid knew now how to work the gem tech on both Homeworld and earth, feeling confident when he finally had gotten on thirty test tube dirt out in the open air. All of them surrounding the boy as he turned off the hands and turned around to face them.

“Alright,” Steven sighed, looking at all of them in a grim look. “I need to place you all somewhere where I can watch you and keep you safe till… till the day we shatter you.” He flinched, the thought of shattering even the mindless mutants to be painful.

He gently touched one of the dirt tubes in front of him, his gem slightly glowing as he wield a bubble to form around the dirt. He frowned, hissing slightly as he looked at his bubble. “Damn it,” He spat in frustration. “Removing the dirt will most likely awaken your form. Still, I need to bubble all of you.”

Steven thought hard before twitching his fingers slightly on his right hand towards the bubble. He felt his gem respond and the small bubbles formed the spikes outside the bubble. Thinking and pushing his body, he twisted his wrist and closed his hand into a fist. The act forced the spikes inside the bubble and stabbed into the thick dirt tube. The act crumbled the dirt to pieces as a middle of shards came out. He frowned in disgust at the sight of the blue, red, and green shards that were once full gems. It looked so similar to crystals that grow in caves, spiked and uneven. It made him want to puke but his willed his stomach to hold his lunch down. He had to keep going.

Once he finally managed to form a bubble for the shards, feeling his gem cool just slightly from doing a much easy task though still taking three tries. After he bubbled the first, he looked at the forty nine left, frowning in worried. He may not be able to get all of them with his powers like this. Still, the hybrid at least had to try. One problem to remove from the equation of one big total underneath his feet. Looking at the first ten, he raised both hands and pushed his body to make pink spiked bubbles on each and everyone, his body shaking slightly before he took more control over the gem power flowing through his body. With a deep growl he pulled his arms inward and made all the spikes stab through the mud capsules once more. He bubbled each one of the misshapen fused gemstones, his heart rate speeding slightly but he ignored it. His gem kept heating up, his body ejecting the power, but Steven kept pushing. He got to the third rows of capsules above, repeating his motions with much harder force to shatter the dirt around the soft but stuck shards. As he came to the last nine and completed the same process, the boy fell to his knees and felt so close to passing out.

“Stars… T-That h-hurt… b-big time…” Steven panted, falling to the ground and letting his body and gem cool down a bit more. When he felt was able to move a limb again, the fire numbing feeling slowly dropping to a damp sweaty cool, he looked over the fifty pink bubbles.”I… I can’t take them all to the temple.”

If anything, his best bet would be just leaving them here. He feared though that Garnet will most likely try to find this place when she realized what possible path he had taken. Peridot wouldn’t find these guys for another year, so he had plenty of time to handle her and these mutants then. Once he let his whole body cool down, and had a snack with some cold water to help the sick feeling in his gut, the boy got up and want towards the control panel.

“Control panel,” Steven placed his hand on the panel, feeling the room come back to life. “Do not let the room open unless for Peridot5XG and Pink Diamond in one Earth year's time. Command code Lock Down.”

_[Command Code: Lock Down. Closing hatch in five minutes.]_

As he felt the place shutting down, Steven raised the bubbled to stay in one place above the control panel. When he removed the rest of the mud capsules, the diamond hybrid left the room before it shut down and locked on the one year timer. He smirked a little, knowing that Garnet and the others couldn’t get in to it even if they knew he had been in there. With his backpack put back on his shoulders he headed back to the wrap pad, pulling out his journal as he whipped out a pen.

He began to mumble to himself. “I need Peridot to make the drill once she shows us, giving us plenty of time to do it on my own with her. Lapis though… might be an issue since I’m not friends with Connie,” He sighed and gave a sad and grim frown. “I might need to make friends with her, it’s the only possible reason to convince Pearl to even give me the mirror. Then Jasper… she’s going to be a bitch if I screw up with Lapis. The Moon base is another issue. I can’t destroy it, but I might need it for something. I can make friends with Centi through once I can get into boiling room without Garnet there.”

He wrote as he spoke, mumbling to himself as he landed on the wrap pad. After a second of more writing, he stopped and groaned. “Oh fuck, I’m becoming Deku.” He sighed. “I need to stop watching anime…”

With that he wrapped back home and quickly went to put his things away, moving to take a shower since he knew the gems would be home any minute now. Once he takes everything, thinking up every plan he needed to succeed as he started the hot water, he growled and looked at his shadow on the ground. His eyes flashing pink as he looked down at the dark shade.

“Happy now Master…” He spotted in pure hate, hate even worse than his hate for Kevin would ever be. “Just know that you owe me. You that much for your little pawn…”

Even though the shadow stayed as his, he could hear the vile creature’s chuckles. 


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: Cat Fingers and Steven's Lion

With things now changing the way that they are, Steven knew that he needed to keep moving on with his plans. He hardly had time to just spend with the gems or even doing his own thing. The hybrid was too busy with planning and training his powers to become stronger and better then before a lot sooner than before. He had mastered his bubble powers and was now just trying to form his shield and psychical strength, still having no such luck with his gem weapon any time soon.

Still, with how everything was going Steven continued his plans as normal. With the gem mutants now down until the Cluster begins to surface, the hybrid was now just trying to find a way to the galaxy wraps while also getting Lapis out of the mirror. It was harder than it looked to try and find some alone time when it came to the galaxy wraps, finding the gems to be around him a lot more often than he remembered. With Lapis it was impossible because he needed a way for Pearl just to give it to him, and with Connie not his friend at the moment he wasn’t sure how to do it. The young boy sighed, knowing that for his plan to work he needed the galaxy wraps fixed first. Once he fixes the main base one, he can get Lapis to take it to homeworld as well as himself, or better yet… get to Spinel.

His dreams were still haunted her. Every night he would see the same events of their death, and then the events of what happened to her. With his powers increasing much faster than before, and knowing what he knew about his mother, he started to get more of her memories back. He saw himself leaving the happy gem behind, feeling a sense of relief and freedom leaving the gem behind. He knew it was Pink Diamond doing it, but he felt bad every time he dreamt the day his mother left her best friend alone in that garden. Now Spinel was back at the garden, waiting for either her and him now and he couldn’t have that. Whatever promise he made to Spinel, he knew he had to keep it and make it come true. Plus there was a sense that she knew what was going on, that she was in the same terrible boat as himself. Brought back with the memories of the life you no longer have anymore, put on repeat game with the vile shadow that has some sort of deal with him he couldn’t remember.

Steven missed Spinel. Even though she tried to kill him, even though she tried to destroy his home, the hybrid missed her. She was the only thing that wasn’t different, the only gem who could understand him at this point. Even with the Crystal Gems at his side, even with his father still loving him, they were different people. Spinel wasn’t, he knew she wasn’t which was why he had to get her out of that garden prison and set things right. This time, he would make sure that she got a happily ever after.

“Steven…? Steven… Hey Steven!”

Steven gasped, feeling his father pelt him with cold water from the hose. He was pulled away from his thoughts as he saw Greg smile at him though there was concern in his eyes. “Hey Stew-ball,” He exclaimed slowly, chuckling. “Sorry about that, but you looked so sad all of a sudden that I got worried. You okay?”

“Oh, I’m fine Dad. Just lost in thought.” Steven gave his father a big grin, getting better at faking his happy and carefree nature. It was still hard at times to try and act like he hadn’t matured four years.

Greg though not seeing the drew on expression, just grinned back at his son as they finished up Mayor Dewy’s van. “So what do you think kiddo? Did we do a great job or what?”

The hybrid just smiled, getting a cool idea. “Well you missed a spot Dad.”

“Huh? Where did we-Ahh! Hey!”

Steven couldn’t help but laugh as he sparked his father with the hose in his hand, finding his Dad looking like a wet mop to be pretty funny. Greg felt the cold water hit his face, choking slightly before he went to laughing himself and firing the hose at his son. The young boy ducked, his reflexes coming back to him, but the two continue their playful manner. Hosing each other down and chasing one another.

Unknown to Steven though, who was just trying to enjoy some bits of his new life, Greg was smiling brightly inside at the sight of his laughing son. The old man may not be completely good at it, but he could tell that something was different with Steven. One day he was the loud and excited young man he always knew his son to be, but then the next day he became so closed off. He saw how his son was off in space more, thinking to himself, not chatting with others who walked back. He even heard from the gems how he seemed no longer interested in missions anymore. It was like his son was replaced with someone, but then that was crazy because he still saw Steven in there. He still saw the stars in his eyes, he still saw the shine in his heart and the kick in his step that was just like his son, but it was dimmer in comparison. He wondered what could have happened to his son. He knew the gems could see it too somewhat. Amethyst has been complaining about it none stop when she came to visit him.

Something was different, no doubt, but he wasn’t going to push it and ask. Right now he was having fun with Steven and Greg honestly didn’t want to ruin the moment. Too bad someone else decided they wanted to ruin the moment anyhow. Well until they heard the annoying sound of an old Mayor.

“Hey! Hey!” Both Steven and Greg turn off their hoses, turning to see none other than MAyor Dewy walking up to them with a scowl on his face. “What is this? I don’t pay you people to have fun.”

Greg got nervous, but quickly frowned when seeing something in his son. Steven’s smile had dropped completely and took a type of annoyance look similar to the Mayor. Almost as if he was disgusted. Not having time to think on it right now, he looked at Dewy and said quickly, “Sorry Mayor Dewy. My son was just playing with his good old man.”

“Well make sure it isn’t around my Van next time Universe,” Dewy spat, glaring at the two as he walked over to his clean van. He hummed, “Nice work… could have been better if you didn’t slack off.”

There is was again. Greg saw how his son tense and and lose more of the shine in his brown eyes. In fact, they looked also magenta in color. Not good! “O-Oh well… um It’s on the house Mister Mayor,” He explained nervously, not noticing the glare in his son’s eyes get even darker.

Dewy, being completely oblivious to the odd behavior, grinned at the older Universe before patting his back. “Now that’s what I like to hear Universe. Guess I’ll be on my way then.”

With that, the skinny old Mayor of Beach City got into his van and drove off, the repetitive blaring sound of ‘Mayor Dewy’ coming out from his head speaker above. Greg did nothing sighed in relief before turning to look at Steven. He felt his spine leave a slight cold shiver downward, his hands growing a bit sweaty as he saw his small ball of sunshine give off an aura as dark as the space night. The hybrid was just glaring at the man's van with a hateful glare, the sight making his eyes give off a dark color with almost a pink shine to it. It was shocking, and somewhat terrifying to see his son so angry than he should've been. So their Mayor was an asshole, that wasn't new even to Steven.

The older Universe played a hand on his son's shoulder, twitching when he felt a slight coldness to him which he blamed the water for. With a deep swallow he tried saying, "S-Steve-AH!"

"Wha-Mmph!"

Both Steven and Greg snapped out of the odd atmosphere as they were played it with more water from a hose. They both spat out the water that entered their mouth before turning to see how might have done that. Looking, they were quick to see a purple and silver cat holding the hose in their mouth. It gave them somewhat of a grin before spraying them with the hose. The older man was going to tell the cat off, but was quick to hear his young boy laughing at getting wet. The dark shine in his eyes was gone, and it was like his bright boy was washed clean of the dark feel in his eyes. That caused the man to smile as he started to chuckle and try and run away from the cat spraying at them. It needed them the cat chasing the two as they got drenched in cold water from the green hose before Steven tripped and the two men went down on the ground.

Greg, still laughing and smiling, wipe the extra water off his face and said, "this is some odd cat."

"D-Dad," Steven smiled, moving over to pet the cat as he spat out the last of the water in his mouth. "This isn't even a cat. Are you girl~?"

"Huh? How do you even-" Before Greg could even finish his state of confusion, the purple silver cat smirked and dropped the hose before starting to glow.

"Aww Steven," The cat shocking whined as it grows in shape, forming the body of a familiar short gem. The hybrid just smiled as the silver cat slowly became the figure of the one and only Amethyst. "You totally ruined my surprise. How did you know?"

That's what Greg wanted to know too, since his son most likely knew nothing about shape shifting. Steven though seemed to be one step ahead and just pointed at her gem. "Only one awesome gem has a gem like that," He states. "But I had no idea that gems could do that! Is that a new power?"

Amethyst smirked, standing up as she dusted herself off. The gem answered, "Yeah man. It's really cool. Gems like us, can shape-shift into anything we want. Unless you're Pearl, she hates when I do it."

"Oh gem related stuff," Greg raised his hand, already feel a bit put off. Ever since it was clear that his son would get his mother's powers, making him a gem, he has felt bad not being able to help them and tries hard not to be apart of it simply cause Pearl and the others give him the stink eye. "Should I go or something now..?"

"Dad it's fine." Steven waved his hand off, remembering how nervous his dad was around stuff like this.

"Yeah it's fine~"

Both of the males jumped in shock to see Amethyst shift into a purple version of the hybrid. Greg turning a slightly shocked face as the second Steven did a slutty pose.

Steven chuckled, used to it in his first life of his sister doing things like this. He ruffled her(his) hair and smiled. "Amethyst, cut it out."

"Aww, but I like this body. Fits me kind of good right~?" Amethyst purred, which having the hybrid's face really made the older Universe feel a bit uncomfortable.

Steven however, was used to this and just giggled. "I think I wear the face better Amethyst. You do make a better cat than me anyhow."

Amethyst shifted back into her normal form, smiling. "You can learn to do it too Steven. I mean, you are a gem, so it could happen."

"Thanks, but I'm pretty good at doing that." His answer, among other things, left both Amethyst and Greg in a state of shock. The young boy didn't notice and tap his chin. "In fact... I got something to do. I'll get back to you later."

"W-Wait Steven I thought-"

"Sorry gotta go!"

With that, the two watch Steven race off to the temple, their eyes wide and filled with concern and utter confusion. Greg was definitely concerned about his son now. He didn't want to learn new gem things!? This a whole feet that just wasn't like him at all. He wondered why the sudden change in the boy and if it was something serious. Now that Greg thought about it, he also remembered at times when Steven would hardly even talk about the gems anymore. In fact he never talked to them anymore, and if he did it was never in excitement. It was like he was holding something back, that he found something about the gems that made them less likable in his eyes. It saddened the poor man to see such a mature nature to his twelve year old boy. It was like a piece of his innocence was removed, like someone or something had taken it and left a hole there. He knew it was Steven, his shine was there, but this shine was different and he was worried and what could have happened.

It would seem that Amethyst thought the same, cause she sighed and just sat in one of the land chairs by the hose, looking completely upset. She crossed her arms and gave a slight pout, looking in the direction that Steven had gone. "Something isn't right..."

Greg sighed, looking at the gem with a sad smile. "So I'm not the only one noticing."

"Noticing? More like not stupidly in denial," She whined out as she kicked a bit of dirt with her foot. "I mean, it's not hard to see that something is wrong with Steven. Hell even I can see it..."

"Did something happened? I mean he..." The old man rubbed his neck, confused. "Seems so distant and always busy with something."

"And is clearly hiding something. It's like he has more important things to do, but what can a twelve year old possible be doing but be whiny and hanging out with friends. Steven though... It's just too weird!" She stood up and shook her head, looking more worried than upset.

"Yeah, and then I heard about what happened with Mr. Smiley."

"That was even weirder," She answered. "He's looking over his shoulder, mumbling to himself, and gone when he thinks we don't know. Last week we went on a mission, and this time he didn't want to come. It made no sense to me, but I helped him try and not force Garnet to make him go."

Greg frowned. That was weird for Steven. "What did the others think about it?"

"Pearl is in denial and Garnet won't speak to me. She told me to let Steven do his own thing, but even I can tell she is worried."

"Shouldn't you try following him," The old man asked, turning to the smaller gem.

Amethyst bit her lip, but gave a soft defeated sigh. "I would, but something is telling me not to. I... I can't explain it, but my gem... is telling me to trust Steven. That even though it feels odd, everything will be alright."

Greg felt that too, the small feeling in his heart. He thought it was heartburn, but maybe it was something much more. He felt like he could trust his son's judgement, that even though he was so young he was mature beyond his years to know what he was doing. It was an odd feeling, and a scary one. Even though his heart was feeling hardly any worry for the boy, his mind told him otherwise. He knew Amethyst felt the same. Whatever was happening with his boy, he hoped that it would change very soon.

As for Steven, he was able to sneak into the Temple and get his packed cheeseburger backpack before rushing to the wrap pad. The hybrid had already had gotten his bag packed with water and food just in case he was going on one of his own missions. He sighed, knowing once again that he was going off script, but honestly the boy didn’t mind doing it this time. As much as shape shifting was cool and all, it was one of the powers he wished never to use again. Shape shifting for himself is dangerous and he never learned to control it right. It was best not to let Amethyst teach him that one. Plus, seeing her as a fluffy got him thinking of a very old friend.

A friend he was dying to see again.

Steven wasted no time to wrap himself to the very familiar and hot yellow winds desert. He already had a water bottle in hand as he walked out into the desert sand, not caring about the hot grainy pebbles getting into his sandals. His face turning from the fake young boy grin to a mature look his father had seen before. His eyes dimmed in color and he looked like a hybrid on a mission in which case he was. The hybrid wasted no time walking into the desert and not caring as to where he was going. He already knew this place inside and out. While others saw nothing but the same sand over and over again, the gems in his first life have taught him how to handle the place and know his surroundings. March to where the sun set, about an hour in. He knew he will find his place once he continued to walk. He didn’t care how long it took, because sooner or later he would see his friend again. With that he walked on, pulling out the umbrella from his pack to cover his face from the sun.

The time went by faster than the hybrid thought he could really count. He was starting to see pillars and walls in his line of vision, they were there one second then gone the next. Rather than think he was crazy due to the heat, he smiled and followed the disappearing pillars and stairs. When he got close enough, he knew he was smack right into the crazy maze of the sand. Steven chuckled, looking at the weak pillars in front of him as they fell and rebuilt somewhere else. He tries to remember why the Diamonds even made a sandstone to build castles out of sand, but honestly he came up a bit blank. It wasn’t his fault that Blue Diamond can get kind of boring with stuff like this when they were giving him Diamond lessons. The only thing he remembered was that the sandstone did this cause of the corruption blast and nobody was giving it orders. It just made stairs and walls now because it was bored.

While it would have made sense to grab the pillow to save the gems time on it was smart, he decided against it. Not only would it bring attention to the Crystal Gems, to the point where they would most likely ask questions, but it was also because he didn’t care. The Pillow wasn’t harming anyone, so it harmless. Besides, Steven knew there was something more important than that. A long old friend he was dying to see again.

“Come on now,” Steven sighed, drinking more of his third bottle of water as he kept walking around the broken nowhere castle. “I know you’re here… I know it.”

“Rawr!”

The young boy jumped with a squeak, dropping his water and spilling the rest in the hot sand. Steven was quick to turn to see what had made the noise, his eyes of fear quickly turning to joy and excitement over who he saw. “Lion!”

It was indeed Lion, the pink wild cat of the sand jungle. He looked just as Steven remembered him to look like, seeing him carry a very neutral and passive face as his stood on all four of his legs and paws. His mane was a light pink and slightly covered in sand this time than before. Something told the boy that maybe the creature was fighting the pillow before he came here. Steven stood back up and looked up at Lion with a smile, moving to touch him but stopped when the creature gave him a small growl and slightly glared. This was new. Lion never growled at him like this when they first met. No, he remembered the massive cat falling and trying to take a nap of all things. This was different and when he tried again to touch his old friend, he heard something more than a growl. It was faint, but it was there. He heard Lion whine.

It was as if he got hit by a train and Yellow’s boot all over again. Thoughts have clicked together and his hand stopped mid way. With wide and shocking eyes, Steven looked deep into the dark pools of his companion and whispered, “You know…”

Lion growled, but it was more soft and like a rumble. The pink animal still looking at the boy with deep and now saddened eyes.

“You know who I am… You can see it,” Steven frowned deeply, but his eyes still held deep and utter shock. He moved to touch the creatures snot, and saw how the beast just whined and nuzzled it back. “You can see my soul. You know how damaged I am… b-but how?”

Lion of course gave no verbal response, just nuzzling closer to Steven as the hybrid just sighed and smiled. He did wonder how Lion knew what he really looked liked behind his younger form, but right now all he did care about was that he had a friend who knew now. It felt amazing that Lion knew, both great and yet sad. Sad being that he knew the large cat saw the dead body form of him, but also great cause he felt that for once he had someone who he could talk to. Lion was always the one friend he felt he can be honest with, even if he couldn’t talk. Maybe now he could speak to Lion again about everything, have that sense of loneliness dim in his heart even if only by a small fraction. As the young boy nuzzled his face into his friend’s massively soft mane, Lion growled softly and licked his cheek.

Steven chuckled, pulling away to smile up at the massive cat. “It’s great to see you Lion. Even though we have just met.”

Lion just stared down at him, face blank like always.

“Come on you big guy,” The hybrid chuckled, climbing on the animal’s back as he pulled out a Lion Licker. “Why don’t I show you the way home again old pal? I got loads to tell you.” Lion, not knowing what this boy meant, just growled softly and started to walk to where the wrap pad was. Steven just smiled, laying down in the soft mane as he closed his eyes. At least for a bit, he had one of his friends back.

_‘I’ll remember that promise.’_

_‘You have me as your friend.’_

He gripped his head, feeling yet another memory return as well a deep gut feeling of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a much slower chapter, but I missed Lion. I also wanted to show that Steven isn't being a sneaky as he thinks he is. 
> 
> What do you think will happen now? Will Amethyst try and speak to Steven? What about this new line and memory unlocked to Steven? hopefully I write sooner to answer it for you.
> 
> Till then,
> 
> High Five The Sky!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long month wait guys... Been thinking of how to continue this story and got stuck on a episode of Steven Universe.
> 
> Do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Get set to get Decked!
> 
> Season One: Tigar Millionaire

“Why on Earth did you think punching a Blood Pop was a good idea!?”

There were many things that Steven could remember, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how he could forget this mission was ever going to end well for his part. Well the mission was a success which wasn’t too bad since every mission is almost, but it failed because once again he was back to square one with his most hated part of the team that he wanted never to see ever. One: Amethyst and Pearl fighting. Two: Himself, covered in very warm and very smelly purple slime blood that will harden in about two more minutes.

“How was I supposed to know it would pop,” Amethyst snapped, glaring at the white gem and the fusion with annoyance and clear boredom.

Pearl just groaned in frustration, shaking at this point. “The name is Blood Pop! Oh, you are just so childish!”

“Yeah Yeah, don’t forget reckless, vulgar, loud mouth,” She listed off a few of the things Pearl has always called her, glaring at the gem. “Those just make me more awesome! Right Garnet!?”

“Amethyst… you are a crystal gem.” Garnet stated bluntly, leaving with Pearl out of the temple. “Start acting like it.”

Steven just frowned at the sight, trapped in his blood pop prison as the short purple quartz ran into her room. He sighed, letting himself be trapped before a bit till he was for sure that Garnet and Pearl left the area of the Temple. With an eye roll he summoned his bubbled and removed the blood from his body with ease. He rolled his shoulders and groaned. “Damn it guys…” He sighed. “They have to stop being so strict.”

He hated seeing these moments, hating being the butt end of these moments. It was times like this he missed his present life so much more. Sure maybe Amethyst acted a bit too mature, Garnet trying to teach him better almost all the time, and Pearl always blaming herself still for things, was a pain at times but it was way better than this. Now the three are at each others’ throats and Steven was just sitting watching, trying to act that he is an idiot to it all. It hurt and was just annoying to watch that his family were back to square one and fighting each other. It was just hard to watch at times really, to see them as nothing but defenders. They were always fighting now and on missions, when in reality they shouldn’t be fighting at all. 

They were incomplete now, not the people they want to be and the people he knew his mother would want them to be. Free. It was scary at times, seeing them wrapped up in those chains of the past and knowing how to help but scared to. He was scared to help them so soon, to help them with their futures and change so much too fast, but he hated keeping the secret of everything inside of himself. He hated seeing them like this. He hated everything at this point.

He felt trapped, he felt like he was in his own hell to be honest. Steven was happy to find a way to help everyone again, to have this second chance after he died, but now just months later and he feels so sick to his stomach. His soul was not his own anymore, his family felt like strangers all over again, and everything around him felt like torturing to live through again. The hybrid hates fighting, hates yelling, and hates conflict. Now that the conflict was back, now that everyone is so closed off with each other again it was painful. Everyone was keeping secrets from each other now, and what made his stomach turn was that so was he. In his first life he was naive to it all, but now he was part of the web of lies and secrets. He knew everyone’s secrets, everyone’s future, and it felt awful at times to know and yet never could tell. The young boy just couldn’t take it anymore. He needed a stress relief, something to make him forget just for a second that he wasn’t sixteen, that he wasn’t trapped in rewind and just Steven again and not trapped in a boy that no longer felt like his.

Steven sighed, wiping away the tears in his eyes before shaking his head. “Stop thinking like that Steven,” He said to himself, placing a hand to his heart. Something that shouldn’t be beating. “This is your second chance. Yeah… it hurts… it sucks… but it doesn’t matter. You have to save everyone, you have to get to the happily ever after. You have to save her… the promise.”

The promise. It was something that he clung to so much, and he felt was so much more than he thought. It’s been months since he woke up in this body, months since the visions started. Every night they got more and more clearer, though they were still in pieces. Steven knew that he had made a promise to Spinel, and it was wrapped up with the deal he made to the shadow creature. He remembered a place of darkness, a place where it was just himself and the heart gem. He remembered talking to her, holding her hand, feeling pain and yet at peace. It was strange, confusing, because with these images came no sound. He knew they were speaking to each other but didn't know the words said. All he knew was the promise, the feelings he felt. They were confusing and painful at times, but also… very warm. He remembered the place where they sat to be so warm with her hand in his, like they were in bed together. It felt so nice.

Steven sighed, moving to stand up and walk out of the bathroom. He didn’t know how long her took a shower and just sat there in thought, but it was clear to be nighttime by the time he was outside the bathroom. The temple was quiet and cold, making him shiver but frown as he knew the gems weren’t back from whatever mission they were in. The hybrid just sighed and went to head to bed, only to stop when saw the temple door open to Amethyst’s room. His eyes widen, and he quickly hid behind the corner. He saw Amethyst come out, with a coat.

The coat, the blood pop monster, it being a Friday… no way.

Steven slowly felt a grin growing on his face as he watched Amethyst rush outside. He couldn’t believe he forgot this. Sure it may have been two years since they did it together, but it was one of the most amazing things he use to do with his sister. Amethyst was going to her wrestling match. The hybrid grinned brightly, jumping in the air with joy before rushing out to follow her.

How could he forget the wrestling career he and Amethyst use to have? It was one of the happiest memories Steven had ever had with the purple quartz, and it was something they always did together. Wrestling was there thing as the time, and it was something that mattered most to both of them. He started to remember some of the matches they had as he followed her to the old run down building at the end of town. They had so many wins as Tigar Millionaire and Purple Puma, and he loved every single one that he gets to see the massive purple puma smiling with excitement and joy. The young boy didn’t know how much he missed having fights with her so much, and he honestly felt way more excited than he should have been. He couldn’t wait to see her match again!

“For those of you be followed by the events of athleticism your about to see.” Steven smiled as he climbed up the broken down wall to see into the stage. Mr. Smiley was grinning and announcing the fighter on stage. “The Purple Puma! The most hated wrestle in Beach city underground history!”

_‘Not for long~’ _Steven chuckled, smirking as he saw Amethyst standing tall in her wrestling form. He had no idea he missed seeing her in this form, though he honestly may never like how much hair she puts on her chest. Not that it really mattered, it was just a costume.

It was clear that she was the most hated, but just like it was all part of the fun, back in his first life he was the most hated. Even when they continued their career together, Tigar was the most hated and disliked by everyone but Lars. Steven missed these times, he had no idea how much he missed fighting so much and having fun with it. It relieved stress, made him feel great even when he’s sweaty and sore. Just seeing Amethyst smile after every match made him feel alive. In the ring, they were just friends and completely different people. He wasn’t Steven in the ring, and she wasn’t Amethyst ring. It was that sense of freedom the hybrid had no idea that he was missing in his life. Now just watching Amethyst beat up Ronaldo in his weak ass costume, made his heart beat a mile a minute with excitement.

“Well that was quick…” Mr. Smiley sighed sadly, hearing the loud boos and whines as Puma just soak in all of their hate. Steven couldn’t help but booing with them, feeling his body filled with joy.

Puma just smirked at her hated fans, taking the mic from Smiley and saying to the crowd, “Not my fault the other wrestlers are weak, but hey. I’m not stopping, and I’ll win every match and every belt! So take it and suck it.”

The crowd only booed louder, to which Puma let out his famous puma cry loudly into the night sky. Steven couldn’t help but let out his tiger roar along with the Puma. His roar was something he had practiced for weeks before Amethyst quit wrestling, but he never got to use it before. It was loud, and sounded just like a tiger in the wild. It was almost too loud though, and he quickly covered his mouth as he caught himself. He saw that no one heard his roar which made him sigh in relief. Still, the hybrid just too jumpy with excitement and joy. He had no idea he missed fighting so much. Maybe being in rewind wasn’t so bad.

Seeing Amethyst leaving after the quick match, Steven was quick to follow her and sneak up on her. As she stepped outside, the young boy smirked and jumped right on to her back. “Amethyst!”

The purple gem gasped in shock, grabbing the intruders arms in flipping them over her shoulders. Steven cursed himself because his diamond training kicked in again. Mid flip, the boy spun right and grabbed hold of Amethyst’s arms, bringing her to the ground with his leg on her neck. She was locked in a pinned position as she gasped and looked who just did that to her. Her eyes widen in shock to see it was none other than, “Steven!?”

“Hey…” Steven grinned sheepishly, still pinning her down. “Looks like I did it again huh?”

In a second, the hybrid let the quartz go and they both stood up covered in dirt. Amethyst looked around, trying to see if the boy came alone. Her face dropped in confusion to see that he was alone. “What are you doing here Steven,” She asked in concern.

“I followed you.” Steven shrugged, then grinned brightly. “I had no idea you were an awesome pro wrestler Amethyst!”

Amethyst blushed, not expecting him to be and look so excited and happy. She chuckled a bit and nodded. “Yup! Been a wrestler for a while now.”

“Why though?”

“Well… in ring no one tells me what to do, and if they try I hit them in the face with a chair.” She explained with a smirk of glee on her face. “People love seeing that Steven. Even though they hate me it’s all part of the fun. They know I’m just joking around.”

Steven wasn’t surprised to hear why she was wrestling, but if anything it just became more clear to understand why she does it. It was her escape goat, her way of feeling like she good for something. With the others, with Pearl and Garnet, she didn’t feel that with them. They belittle her, make her feel like she will never be a proper Crystal Gem. Here she felt like she was good enough to be a fighter, good enough to be the best even if they all hated her. Maybe he felt the same when he was fighting with her. It was the first time in a long time, that the hybrid realized how much he relates to Amethyst.

Amethyst just sighed after Steven didn’t say anything, shaking her head as she held her own arm. “I get you don’t get it. It’s just… you don’t know how it feels to have Pearl and Garnet on you all the time. They-”

“Of course I do,” Steven said softly, but it was enough to cut the quartz off as she stared at him. He just chuckled, giving her an odd smile. At least it felt on his lips. “I mean, have you heard Pearl whining at me for bringing things on missions or even coming to missions at all. Then there’s Garnet who agrees with her when I do something wrong by mistake. I mean, come on I’m twelve. Not made of glass.”

He wanted to say more, but he knew he was best to slice his tongue at this point to let Amethyst sink in on what he was trying to say. After a moment, she just smiled and crossed her arms. “Oh so you do get it.”

Steven nodded. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Guess I judge you too quickly huh? Sorry about that.”

“You can make it up to me by letting me join in,” Steven grinned, grabbing her arm to turn to whiny begging boy again. “Please!”

Amethyst chuckled, nodding. “Sure man. You know I never won those tag team belts. Make a good costume tomorrow and I see if you can join Puma.”

Steven cheered in joy, feeling his body grow tired right away as Amethyst just decided to help him home to sleep. It didn’t last though for rest as the hybrid was already up at eight and thinking of the next match with Amethyst. He thought of going in as Tigar again. He already was getting the old outfit back after breakfast; with the massive amount of hair gel in his hair, boots, suitcase, and little tie in hand. Just as he was going to put the little tiger nose on his face, he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom.

This… felt wrong. He didn’t understand why it did though. He was wearing the costume, he was holding the purple suitcase and even had the backstory memorized, but he felt wrong in the costume. He didn’t feel like Tiger Millionaire, he didn’t even feel like his bad spin off either, he felt like he was stealing the costume. He felt like he was being a fake, playing a fake character and stealing the Tiger’s name and image. Steven shook his head, trying to understand his own crazy thoughts. Why was feeling like his skin was crawling? Why did he feel like wanting to rip the costume off of his body and burn it alive? Why!? He didn’t get it! He was Tiger, he was a fighter and he was the person under the mask too. So why did he feel wrong wearing the very thing he created? Why couldn’t he wear the tiny cat mask like he use to all of those years ago. Tiger was amazing and mean, smart and rich.

“Why can’t I play him then,” steven said to himself, looking at the mirror as he lifted the cat nose to his face. He frowned seeing Tiger, still feeling the wrong in it all. “Why can’t I wear the mask?”

His mind was turning as to why this might be a problem, frowning still as he kept looking at himself in the mirror. Then he felt the shift in his body. He gasped, seeing the mirror fade out his twelve year old image, then bled back his true soul once more. He was sixteen, his hair pulled back with the gel and the tiny mask still in front of his face thanks to his hand holding it up. He was wearing the outfit he was already in, and he wasn’t covered in blood or wounds like before. His eyes weren’t dead, but the image still felt out of place. Seeing himself now in that older form, seeing an older Tiger, didn’t feel right at all to see. The mask was too small, the gel thing looked stupid in his hair that way, and the outfit just didn’t fit his odler look. He wasn’t Tiger anymore, and he wasn’t the same person under the mask.

“I… I get it. I’m not Tiger cause I’m not Steven Quartz.” Steven frowned more, but his eyes looked darker than normal. “I may be playing the fake naive boy to the gems… that doesn’t mean I can’t be something else in the ring.”

He got it now. He wasn’t Steven Quartz anymore, son of Rose Quartz, but rather the son of a Diamond. He was a leader, he was royalty even if he never wanted it. Steven knew why he was hiding a mask with the gems, hiding what he knew from them even when he hated hiding it. With the gems, with the world, he was already wearing a mask. He was playing a character in real life and wearing a second mask in the ring was making him feel wrong and ill. He didn’t want to wear two masks, one was already enough to him and being Tiger was just not enough to put that mask back on. As much as it upsets him, as much as he wished to be Tiger again with Puma, he couldn’t bring the character back. With a deep frown, the hybrid tossed the tiny cat nose to the ground, his eyes never leaving his true reflection in the mirror. He needed to not play as another mask.

“The Tiger is about to go Cheetah,” Steven smirked, rushing out of the bathroom to grab everything he would need this time for his new costume.

With a smirk, Steven grabbed pink and black paint he had in his old art kit. Still not sure why Pearl gave him that for his six birthday, but hey it was useful now. He then grabbed the other masks he had in his room and an old suit he had packed away. Moving back to the bathroom, locking the door, the hybrid started to get to work on his new costume. He started with throwing out the tiger nose in the trash, picking out the other bigger masks he had to start brainstorming. He picked Tigar cause he honestly loved cats, but then his mind went to Spinel’s new style. Maybe he can act a bit like her in the ring. There was no doubt that Spinel was strong and her attitude was playful but also wicked in nature if played right. The hybrid was more mature, more of a trickster and not afraid to get his hands dirty anymore. All good traits for his new character. Plus he did learn a few things from the Diamonds, and sadly picked up a few of those traits himself. They would work perfectly for his new costume.

After about three hours making the new Tigar outfit, Steven called for Amethyst in her temple room. The purple quartz opened her door with a huff of annoyance, “Steven. What are you doing? The matches don’t start for another we-”

She couldn’t even finish her sentence as Steven just grinned and spun in a circle, letting his outfit to be seen fully by the quartz. “Well Amethyst, what do you think of my costume.”

Honestly, Amethyst didn’t know what to think of the outfit. It was weird, off, and kind of out of place while she kept staring at Steven more and more. He was wearing a dark magenta cat mask that covered his nose, eyes, and forehead. It had long black whiskers and was designed with a bit of fur on the top of the mask. His right cheek though was covered by a three black line streak as if he had been crying in the bathroom. His outfit was that of a white button up shirt and a long dark pink jacket over it, the jacket so long that it reached down to his feet and dragged like a cape. He was wearing black dress pants and dark pink boots to match with the cape and mask. She also saw that he was wearing black gloves as he also held a suitcase in one hand a long cane in the other. The purple gem saw the outfit was a bit surprising for wrestling, but she also saw the cape was attached to him by Velcro so it was an easy removal. What shocked her with the outfit was the fact of his also twisted smirk. It was like he was playing a snob rich villain in the ring. It was unsettling, and she didn’t think that it fit the naive book she knew so well.

“Whoa..” Amethyst gasped out finally, seeing how she was silent for so long just starring.

Steven smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Pretty neat huh? I was going for a trickster rich tiger. Meet Tigar Trillionaire.”

Amethyst did giggle, her slight unease fading. “Oh man that name is so cheesy dude. It would have been better as like Millionaire or something.”

“Look who's talking, Purple Puma~” The hybrid smiled, jumping on the table to kneel close to the gem and tip his cane at her. “With a name like that, I think mine fits right in with yours.”

“Heh, guess you’re right. We’ll be pretty good in the next match. Just remember that Pearl and Garnet can’t know about this.”

“Oh don’t worry little puma,” Steven smirked again, an odd glint in his eyes. “The thing about Tigar is that he has plenty of secrets to hide.”

Amethyst learned what that statement was right away once the first tag team tournament started. It was weird, seeing steven help her fight. She was just going to use him to fight in the matches because he knew how much Pearl would get on him about it, but that changed quickly before the match could even start. Steven came in, almost late for the match, on a large pink Lion.

It was then she found out what Steven meant about his character having a lot of secrets. Amethyst saw how much of a deviant he was when it came to the ring. How he still played and tricked their opponents but still showed that he can put up a fight. One of the fights they had became something of a shock when it was clear that Sea Weeder’s partner had Puma’s tiger trapped by grabbing a hold of his cape. Puma was going to help, but it was pointless as he watched the small tiger growl and take of his cape. Before Fish Hookie could think twice, Tigar tied his cape around the guy and gave him a swift kick before knocking him out with a punch to the face. When this happened, the crowd yet silent, but soon turned into cheers and boos like what just happened was normal. Most of the fighters never passed out though, or end up bleeding, so to Amethyst this was a shocking and almost scary event.

Steven though seem to not try and make his enemy bleed through, but he showing off skills Amethyst knew never came from the movies like he claimed. He would still play his bit like pretending to have a massive phone call, or even playing golf on the arena and hitting the opponent with an apple to the face. He even played a bit where once of the fighters chipped his nail and he started to cry like a baby, only to throw the fighter back by spraying cologne on his face. The bits were funny and clever at times, but then there were times where he would fight. He would play with the fighter, dodge and tease, blocking and taunting. Puma did always do finally blow, but the main event was always when Tigar Trillionaire broke down the fighters like a villain finally destroying a hero.

Pearl and Garnet thankfully never found out, and Steven always made sure of that. Still, even with the winning belt in her hands, Amethyst couldn't help but feel off about all of this. Steven was different, much different. Like the way he was around them was forced than the trickster she saw in the ring. His skills, his taunting, his quick wit and even cruel manners screamed that something was off. It got to the point where she needed answers.

“Steven.” the hybrid turned to Amethyst, having finished wiping the black makeup from his face in the bathroom. She sighed and looked at him worryingly. “Is… Is everything okay?”

Steven frowned, finishing drying off his hands. “What do you mean?”

She bit her lip, answering slowly, “I mean… these past few weeks in the ring with you,,, You’ve been acting weird. I just wanted to know if there was anything you wanted to talk about. About Tigar.”

She watched his face for something to see, but she couldn’t see anything which only scared her more. Steven’s face, it turned blank, almost as if he was a doll. His eyes looking completely at hers and not even blinking. There was no smile, no frown, just blankness. It was scaring her, scaring her a lot in fact. Then as quick as the dead doll look stayed, it vanished as he just smiled and waved her off.

“Nothing is wrong with me Amethyst,” He said softly, his voice cheerful but not reaching his eyes. “I’m fine. Really… I'm just happy we get to have something as special as wrestling together.”

It felt like he was dodging something with her, something big and she didn’t know what. “Me too, but know that I’m here for you Steven… you can talk to me about it.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, but thanks Amethyst,” He smiled at her, again the look not reaching his blank eyes. “Can you go now. I want to use the restroom.”

Amethyst nodded and left, but she felt for some odd reason that she shouldn’t leave the door with just that. Just as she walked away from the closed door, she felt a shiver go down her spine. Something was wrong with Steven, something was off with the boy and she didn’t know what to do. Right now nothing, not until she gets more proof.

Unknown to her, as she closed the door, Steven frowned and growled in anger. He turned to the mirror to see his older form along with the smell of death filling his very nose. He didn’t bother to look at the smirk the shadow gave him, or praise for keeping his sister back from them. He just sighed and looked down at the magenta mask with a deep look.

“I did what you wanted,” Steven whispered, turning back to the mirror. “Then please… Master, I would like for you to hold your end of the deal.”


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season One Episode 12: Giant Woman
> 
> This time though, this one is going on a different POV

Fusion isn’t about love. Love is a type of fusion.

It took Steven four years to understand that, to feel such differences, and to see many different fusions in such ways. There are many different forms of fusions and meanings behind all of them. They all have different forms of connection, async thought or feeling of the beings involved within the new creation. Fusion is a connection, and not all connections mean love. In his first life, all the fusions he knew and were part of weren’t forms of love, but different branches of that much larger pond. He met Garnet, Suglite, Sardonyx, Alexandrite, and even Opal. Each having their own version of fusion, their own sense of connection. He saw fusions of hate, fusions of friendship, love, family, worth ship, power, understanding, sorrow, and even temptation. Even fusions of his own were different branches of connection. He had seen and felt them all. This connection was special, it was the key to fusion at its finest. Now however, it felt like the diamond hybrid had lost that connection when he died the first time.

He already knew this though. Steven had felt that deep disconnection when he woke up to this rewind world. There was no denying it, no sense of mistake. There was just disattachment to it all and with that came just distance to the hybrid and his world. Without the connection or the sense of belonging to the boy, he saw fusion as nothing interesting to know about. At least not a second time.

“Look Steven,” Pearl explains to Steven, kneeling down towards the sand. “When our bodies sinicize, we fuse and form a powerful being named Opal.”

The hybrid, watching with slight uninterest as he looked at the sand. He already knew this stuff and he already knew what to do to get them to fuse, but he still thought to point it out before Amethyst did. “Uh… expert Amethyst doesn’t dance like that.”

Pearl gave a slight look of shock towards the hybrid, while Amethyst just crossed her arms and nodded in agreement. The white gem just ignored the small bored tone of the boy and continued with a smile, “Well yes, if she wasn’t such a mess.” She then ignored the small glare from the purple quartz and continued. “Opal is an amalgam of our combined psychical and magic attributes fused into a single entity.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” Steven sighed, moving to pick up the checkers and the broad that goes with it before turning to Amethyst. “Come on Amethyst, let’s see if Garnet is back.”

The quartz shrugged, giving the white pearl a small glance before following the boy. “Sure Stev-man.”

The young boy started to walk to the Temple, hearing the same confused squeak Pearl gave when her feelings were a bit hurt. Steven sighed within his mind, knowing he was rude to the white gem again for just pushing Opal away like that. He just couldn’t bring himself to be excited about as he was before when Opal was around. It wasn’t because he hated Opal, no he loved her just as much as he loved Amethyst and Pearl, but he just couldn’t bring himself to want to see her. It was already hard enough to look at Garnet and see the perfect fusion she was. Fusing, that connection, it sort of worried and scared the hybrid all at once.

Sure it will be a long while until Steven could even try fusing, unless he wants to speed up the process himself through training, but it's just the thought of fusing with the gems or others. When fused, you feel and see the memories of others attached to the fusion. The memories mix, the feelings are one, until a whole new person is made in place of the people who made them. The hybrid knew that he were to fuse with another, then it would cause more harm, and bring too many questions and problems to his already complex new life. Besides, it wasn’t like Steven had that connection with anyone. Even though he has gotten close to Amethyst thanks to wesling. It was a mask over another mask. She was close to Steven Innocent Universe. She was friends and hanging out with the twelve year old and not the truth underneath. Their connection was fake, so was Pearl and Garnet. He broke his connection to Connie before it started, and there was no way he was gonna try to be Steg again. Even in this world, he knew that having an attachment was always too much. The connections aren’t real, so no fusion would work even if he wanted them to. Seeing Opal, seeing that connection he just doesn’t have and can’t have, was too much for the diamond prince to handle. Even hearing about her was making him feel nothing guilty and sorrow in his chest.

He felt so detached.

_“Heh… It sucks huh? Standing on a familiar road, but looking up at the sky to see it not the same blue as before…”_

_Steven smirked, letting out a small airy chuckle. “Yeah… I get it now.”_

_He sighed, looking at the decaying world around him before shivering at the small gush of wind that came behind his back. It seemed that it was windy and cold here. Everything was hard to look for in the hybrid. The greys and blacks, the rotten and the death that lingered in the air. It smelled familiar and he wondered if it was because it smelled what he smelled like. Death and broken, rotten and ash. He wondered if they both smelled like that maybe. It was awful, but yet felt oddly and creepily enough like he was back where he belonged. It felt like home here._

_“It took only three hunred fifty-two days, you know…” He turned back to the figure before him, the dull colors of lingering pink and cotton white facing him. He didn’t like seeing that color. “Everything faded away after that day. Now, it would feel so weird to see it all alive again.”_

_Steven didn’t say anything, but his eyes were filled with understanding. He can hardly see the life this place used to have. It would be beautiful to see, but so weird and off for her. He knew that. Liking seeing her now, in a form filled with lies, was uncomfortable to see. The flaten pluff buns on her head, the thick gloves and round bounce like boots, the smooth and bare cheeks that looked as dry as stone. Everything just looked wrong when he looked at her. She sighed, not moving from her spot, still facing forward. He hated it. He wanted to see her._

_She hummed softly, clasping her hands behind her, “I feel safe here… but… I don’t want this safety here. This place doesn’t feel like home. It isn’t my place anymore. Just like your place isn’t with them.”_

_“Yeah…” Steven agreed softly, his tone just as dead and blank as hers. It wasn’t as scary to feel this hollowness when he was with her. Everything she said was true. “They have faces, but they aren’t my family. I feel… I feel so-”_

“Steven,” The hybrid looked up from his memories, seeing none other than Garnet holding a small lava rock in her hand. She said, “I got something for you.”

Smile. Fake the connection. Play along.

Steven smiles brightly, rushing over to take it from her hands and says happily, “Cool! A rock! Thank you Garnet!”

Walking away with it, he groaned a little inside before chewing on it like he remembered doing oh so long ago. He wanted to kick himself so bad in the jaw for doing something so stupid, knowing now that this rock was a bit warm and still covered in dirt. Still, Steven continued to chew it as he heard the gems chatting about the next mission. It most likely had something to do with the heaven beatles. The hybrid couldn’t help but smirk a bit before keeping his back turned. It was a good thing that he already figured out where the heaven beetle was and retrieved it four days before. Though he decided that it was best to make sure it stayed safe in it’s little beetle home. The hybrid wasn’t able to destroy the shard bird, so that was still a problem that Amethyst and Pearl had to go through. That also meant him which he felt a bit off about. This would be his literal mission since the water temple. He skipped the strawberry field mission, and every other mission Garnet tried to get him in. It wasn’t that he felt rusty or anything, but just going on a mission he already knew how to finish was just kind of boring and weird for him. Plus Pearl will be extra protective because of this being his ‘second’ mission.

Still, Steven needed to do something right now. He was getting kind of bored with everything in his house, and since some of this planning is placed on hold for now he might as well stick to the script. Act up and get eaten, see Opal, and give Garnet the heaven beetle. Pretty easy enough.

“You three go together,” Garnet pulled Steven out of his thoughts again. It didn’t look like he had a choice anyway. “I’m going alone to the Earth Beetle.”

Pearl looked offended and rebuttal with, “why do you get to go alone?”

The fusion just shaped shifted her shades into goggles as she answered, “The Earth Beetle is at the bottom of a Lava cavern, and only I can swim in lava.”

_‘So could Bismuth. Heh, it was practically her bathwater_.’ Steven chuckled to himself, something only Amethyst picked up on.

Pearl just groaned and waved the two short members to follow her while the hybrid just looked at his rock a bit. Garnet tensed a bit when he decided to bring it with him and pocket it. He didn’t notice the tiny change in her gaze at him, causing him to think about using the rock to anger the bird and get the beetle. It was better than seeing the two gems fight and try horrible to fuse into Opal. Still that didn’t stop from the light in Garnet’s eyes to shift and look a bit unfocused, her mind scrambling to figure out what this change meant. This little detail brought yet another change to the timeline, one that still left the fusion to a confusing state.

“Steven,” She called out to the young hybrid, watching him turn around and smile softly. She fought and Chill got looking into his brown eyes, seeing something lingering in them that didn’t sit right with him. “Remember; Keep the harmony.”

Steven grinned, but it didn’t reach his eyes. The stars in them looked dull and cracked. “You got it Garnet!”

With that, the three wrapped off to their mission, leaving Garnet as she finally let her stoic side drop. Her heart raced, her gems glowed, and she was not breathing like she was choking. With a painful, frightened shout, Garnet hugged herself and broke. She split and fell…

Leaving only a trembling Sapphire and a raging Ruby where she once stood.

“W-Wha… What the flying fuck was that!?” Ruby was shouting, gripping her hair and pacing back and forth. “It happened again! It… jus-Urgh! It keep fucking happening again!”

Sapphire shook her head, tring to calm down about her panic as she tried to reach for her lover. “Ruby please. We need to calm down and focu-”

The short red gem just growled and pushed her white gloved hand away. “How the hell should we calm down,” She spat and gripped her head like her brain was having a melt down. “You… You saw it too, Sapphire… The timelines keep changing… He… H-He keep throwing us off to dead ends!”

The blue gem nodded, even with her eye covered she had a deep grim look on her face. She knew what ruby meant, she saw it her first anyway. She knew what her beloved was reminding her about in their visions as Garnet. It was a dead end.

Sapphire can only see a one track vision on her own, if it changes it throws her off and keeps her blind for a short amount of time. When fused as Garnet, she can see many time lines and visions all at once. It can be so overwhelming it would be all they could see, but over the years they controlled them and blocked them out. Still to see a dead end was rare and even frightening to see. Dead ends are ones that Garnet can’t see, timelines they shouldn’t become anything and leave the fusion blind. It was worse than Sapphire’s change of vision scrambles, they always corrected themselves and brought her back to the singal road she could see. With Garnet’s dead ends, it left them blind to what was next. Taking these roads meant she knew nothing, that they couldn’;t see any future and had to play it by ear. There was no changing it, no fixing the dead ends and getting back on track. They would have to guess and find a different road that goes the same way, not getting lost in the currents of possibility.

These ends were frightening, the unknown still frightened Sapphire even when she came to peace with understanding that not everything is set in stone. It scares them both though when they seem to always come whenever Steven made decisions. Ever since he was born, Ruby and Sapphire had more dead ends that left them guessing. They were small and easy to move out of and find a different route to. The boy was a special case, a hybrid unlike anything the fusion had ever seen. He didn’t have a pattern yet for them to fully understand, and humans were always ones to change their futures to the point of scrambling Garnet.

Now though, ever since he woke up screaming that morning, the dead ends have become larger and more in massive numbers. Garnet would try to stir away from them, to figure out the future Steven was setting himself to, but then he would lead them to another dead end. Then another.

Than another.

Again.

Again.

And Again!

It was causing garnet to have panic attacks, to freak out and almost break from her cool dementor. Pearl and Garnet didn't notice the stars, but she knew that something was wrong. She was always able to see something in Steven, always see the good and bad forms of his futures. Now though it was like he had found a code to scramble to wave links, to cause a storm and flood the lakes. They would feel the cold and rotten smell of meat and blood when hitting these dead ends. The halls would be filled with screaming, words that echo and fuzzed out, and just more of the lovable hybrid screaming like he was suffering and dying. They couldn’t see anything though, Garnet was blind to the horrors that these dead ends have become. They were all the same, and each change Steven made now was leaving her so lost and utterly terrified.

Sapphire knew what was happening, she knew what was frightening her stone cold Ruby, but she didn’t know how to stop it. And sadly, neither did Ruby.

“I know Ruby,” Sapphire sighed, standing back up as she took her beloved hand in hers. “But we have to keep pushing through. It will be alright.”

Ruby just shook her hand, but didn’t push her love away. Her eyes looked close to tearing up though in frustration. “Something… just isn’t right Sapphy. These… dead ends are getting out of hand.”

She nodded. “Yes, but we’re getting something. I think Amethyst and Pearl notice something too.”

“The refusal of missions, Mr. Smiley’s freak outs, and these disappearing acts. Something isn’t right Sapphire,” Ruby frowned deeply, her free hand turning into a fist. “Steven isn’t the same anymore.”

“I know Ruby, and i’m just as worried as you are.” The small blue gem moved her bangs out of her way, showing her love that her blue sky eyes were just as distressed as her own.

Ruby sighed, moving forward to hug her love close to her body. Too distressed to fuse into Garnet yet, the two just held on to each other. After a minute, her warm arms heated up and clung to the cold gem tighter. “We need to do something… We need to talk to Steven.”

She wanted to, oh by the stars did Sapphire wanted to hold their baby and tell him everything and open up, but… “We can’t… I’m seeing a future where it would damage Steven more if we did.”

“...Damn it I know.”

“It’s not the time Ruby. We need to wait, just a bit longer.” She mumbles softly into her neck, her burning in a frozen chill.

Rubby just pulled away slightly and growled. “I know but damn it. Sapphire those dead ends are getting worse. Even though I can't see anything, I-I can just feel that something terrible will happen to him. It almost feels like something did happen to him!”

“The best we can do for him Ruby,” Sapphire said firmly, taking a shaky breath in as she looked deep into her lover’s eyes. “Is to act like we know nothing. I see it, even slightly, that Steven will tell us what’s happening. All secrets will be uncovered if we act docile.”

“I don’t like Sapphire…” She bit her lip, clinging to her love’s arms tightly, her own body shaking. “Something isn’t right about it. I know you can feel it.”

“It’s still Steven, he still is our boy and... for now he is safe.”

Ruby whimpered, whispering in the same cold shattering fear that latched onto her freezing girlfriend. “But… for how long?”

Sapphire’s eyes widened, but she said nothing. She didn’t know how to answer that cause even in her vision she could not see the end. It wasn’t black, but it was fogged and too far from her reach. She didn’t know when and Ruby knew this, making the red gem choke back her sobs and turn her head slightly away. The two stood like this, unsure and just holding onto each other in desperation. They hated this feeling, this feeling of loss and weakness.

They deeply worried about Steven, they worried about their family and their world falling apart at the seams. Something was definitely going on with their hybrid and for now they didn’t know what or how to stop it. Themselves, Garnet, were for once at a loss on what to do. They couldn’t tell Pearl because she would watch the boy like a hawk and pesture him with questions before he snaps. They couldn’t tell Amethyst cause she would ask him up front, and something told the two that she already knows something is wrong with their boy. They knew as well.

Steven thought he was hiding it, and for now he is mostly, but Garnet knows that he was planning something. He knows that she is watching him though, she’s playing a faze, a costume to block them away. The two knew enough to know that for whatever reason, he was scared to tell them what was eating away at him. His eyes held so much back, blocking something haunting that they believed he was even blocking from himself. He watched the three with something so heartbreaking like glass and yet cold like ice. Ruby and Sapphire saw it from their third eye, they saw how different the hybrid was becoming from the pure boy they keep seeing in their visions. He acted out of place, spoke out of character, and looked at them as if all knowing and yet frightened. This Steven, the new version of the boy was broken and scared. He was on the defence and for once they couldn’t reach out to hold him. It wouldn’t work because something's keeping this way. If any of them reached out too soon, they knew it would do way more damage. There wasn’t anything they could do now, and Garnet hated feeling that helpless.

Sapphire wiped the small tears from her eye though, a new look in her eye. “Just cause we got these ends though Ruby, doesn’t mean we can’t keep trying to help him.”

Ruby looked a bit confused. “What do you mean?”

“Steven needs us Ruby. He needs Garnet to be strong and be there for him,” She clenched her fist as her gaze hardened. “Whatever this means, whatever is happening to him, we need to be there and prove it to him that he doesn’t have to turn away from us. We need to be strong and help him.”

“Yeah… you’re right,” Ruby smiled a bit, wiping her own eyes as she nodded. “So what’s the plan Sapphy?”

She smirked, taking her lover’s hands in her own. “We’ll train him sooner rather than let Pearl start later. Something tells me that he is already training on his own.”

“What about Pearl and Amethyst?”

“We… We can’t tell them for now,” Sapphire stated firmly, shaking her head. “Pearl would just butt in. If Steven wants to tell them he can, but we need to keep it between us three. We can gain his trust then and figure out what’s going on.”

Ruby bit her lip at this idea, knowing it might be the only way to ease the boy into telling them what was going on, but even she could see the risk even with the visions. She asked softly, whispering, “Are you sure?”

She saw her blue beloved sigh, closing her eye for a second before shaking her head. “No, but isn’t that the beauty of the unknowing.” She opened her eye again, the blue them sparkling like crystals in a lake. “We have to try Ruby. I won’t stand on the sidelines and watch Steven do this alone.”

The hot redhead gem smiled a bit at that determined look in the small gem’s eyes, it made her gem glow and beat with love and pride. Her lover was just as hot headed as her, and protective of her loved ones. With a nod, the two kissed and fused once more with this same love and determination. Their mind now linked to their plan and one real mission to help their boy. They were going to help Steven and save him from the dead end future.

With that, Garnet stood up once more and shifted her shades into goggles. Her eyes landing on the wrap pad as she gave it a long and firm gaze, the gaze turning into a glare as she clenched her fists tighter in their grip, almost nursing the gems they carried. Her eyes only lingered on the spot for a bit longer, looking at the shadow it casted before turning away from the wrap pad and taking the long way to find the Earth Beetle. They still had to get to that before the three come back, or rather two come back anyhow. With a smile on her face, Garnet turned away and opened the door to leave the house. She jumped high and out of sight to the Lava cavern, not seeing that the shadow on the wrap pad twisted and formed.

A gowling creature glared at the door, anger and yet small excitement in its eyes. It huffed, looking at its hands as it formed sets of eyes that viewed almost like mirrors. One showing a perfectly still and rotting garden leading a wrap pad, and the other on top of a windy mountain with two gems groaning in annoyance. A small sinister chuckle escaped its rotting lips.

That song... it was so silly to hear it again. It still never gets old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!
> 
> Not even going to explain or say how long you wanted. I can see that on my edit profile for this book.
> 
> Don't worry, i have it planned better this time! Till next chapter
> 
> High Five The Sky Readers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Episode 13: So Many Birthdays

Steven didn't waste any time when finding the very magical monastery that was Amethyst Ditto Burrito she left rotting in the temple for over five years. The thing hit him like it was his morning alarm, though he didn't know what really woke him up first: the burrito or Pearl's bird squawking screech. Garnet had decided that this could become a mission, but this time the young boy didn't let the food crazy quartz even take one bite of this toxic stuff.

"Amethyst no," The hybrid chuckled as he watched his supposed purple older sister growl at him like a dog. He smacked her with the stick he used to find the burrito. "Bad quartz. If you eat this you'll get food poisoning."

Amethyst just whined, drooling as she tried to reach for the green rotting monster. "But it's Ditto's! Come on Steve-man!"

Steven just smacked her hand again and sighed, rubbing his face in playful annoyance. "Man Amethyst," He sighed and smiled. "I swear you eat things that can kill you if you're not careful."

Pearl rolled her eyes as she watched the two try to fight over a burrito. She did though stop as her eyes lit up at what the boy said. "Well Steven we can't really die from food poisoning," She stated in her knowing all tone.

The hybrid already knew this, but acted shocked anyhow with a big, "Really!?"

"Yes." Garnet confirmed as she came up behind the three. "Most things like age or poisoning are unaffected to us."

"Seriously? What do you mean by ag-" Steven stopped as he saw the purple quartz now completely chowing down on the burrito. "AH! Amethyst no! Bad girl! Bad quartz goblin!"

Amethyst just hissed and ran away from them to finish the burrito. The young hybrid didn't even bother chasing her since in about five minutes she was going to puke out the thing anyhow. Sighing, Steven smiled at once again reliving the fond memory. He can sort of remember this day being when he found out that the gems are millions of years old. Remembering correctly, Amethyst was only over a thousand old while Pearl is the oldest by around ten or eleven more. It was sort of silly to think now what happened to him also killing himself with his own silly 'getting too old for birthdays' midlife crisis.

You're never too old for birthdays, the birthdays just mature along with you. While he did enjoy the silly balloons, clowns, and tiny car races he had with his Dad, Steven also enjoyed the new crazy birthdays he had being sixteen. He can still recall when he had his first birthday on Homeworld with the Diamonds and basically all of the galaxy celebrating. He could remember when Blue Diamond made him a massive Ball to his liking and Yellow even put in new improvements to his Diamond ship, even though he kind of said he would never ride it again. Sad thing that happened was when Connie taught White Diamond had to make a cake. It ended up being a cake of all kinds of food that organics eat on the other planets they made as colonies. It wasn't persay, but it was definitely the wrose cake the hybrid prince ever had.

The Diamonds were a handful, but it wasn't all that bad. When the Gems and half of Beach City came to Homeworld to celebrate with him, it brightened up the hybrid's spirits. He remembered redoing the whole ball with Blue and Amethyst in the lead, making a much smaller gift for him with Lapis and Bismuth teaching Yellow not to go too much. Everything happened so fast and crazy, but it filled Steven's heart to see his human friends help and catch gems on his birthday. The Ball was amazing, seeing everyone dance how they wanted to dance, play how they wanted to play, party how everyone should enjoy a party. The new sixteen year old was just happy to sit in his pink throne and watch his ever growing family enjoy themselves on his birthday. He got so many gifts too. He remembered his favorites being a new jacket from Connie and a beautiful newborn star placed in a locket from Yellow. Pearl and Blue even made him a new diamond outfit he really enjoyed wearing as well. White and Garnet ended the day with a very big, but much less crazy birthday cake that was strawberry and his favorite. He even got to try beer his first time with his Dad, regretting it. The whole day and night was crazy, but just screamed his life. Steven honestly listed it as one of his best birthdays ever.

He wondered if he would ever get a birthday like that again? Can he keep this timeline the same enough to even get such a special day again? He highly doubted it, and it made the boy spitefully hate being twelve again. He wishes... He wishes he could...

"Steven?"

The hybrid jumped, turning back to the gems to see that Pearl was looking at him in slight concern. Garnet was looking worried as well which wasn't a good sign. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind, thinking he may have been standing in silence for too long.

Steven chuckled nervously, rubbing his rub. "Sorry about that guys. didn't mean to black out again."

Pearl looked coneringly at Garnet, shaking her head. "T-That wasn't it..." She bit her lip before slowly saying, "You... Steven it looked like you were getting taller."

That made the brunette freeze. Taller!? But how he wasn't supposed to be getting any taller for another three years. Fit yes, but not taller in anyway shape or form. Steven tried to hide his shock, most likely fear from his eyes as he looked down at himself to see if maybe Pearl was wrong. Whether she was right or wrong didn't seem to matter though, cause the moment Steven looked down at himself to see if maybe his pants got smaller, he saw the smallest shift of his body seem to shrink back. He wasn't fully sure, but the hybrid only felt relief and a small sense of fear that his body stopped aging.

He looked back at Pearl and Garnet, seeing their confusion on their faces before Amethyst broke in with a look at the hybrid. "Wha? Steven looks the same as he always did," She waves her hand over his short form, now chewing up the rest of the burrito.

Pearl frowned, shaking her head. "Must have been my imagination then.. Sorry for bringing your hopes up Steven."

"It's... It's okay Pearl. Maybe I will when I turn thirteen next year." Hopefully not sooner. Growing up around the gems is the last thing he needed right now. Steven sighed and rubbed his face, feeling the cold chill at his spine before walking to the temple. "I'm going to the bathroom. You guys deal with Amethyst puking."

He didn't bother to let Pearl rebuttal or reach out to him. With his head held low, Steven walked past the Garnet and out of the entrance of the purple gem's room. It only took two seconds later behind the magic door to hear a loud shout of disgust at the projectile vomit now most likely on their feet. It brought a small airy chuckle to his lips, but the nostalgia of the horrible gagging memory wasn't enough to bring the light into his now haunted eyes. Instead, the small fondful memory brought back another issue he remembered that was supposed to be happening today. The fact that he could age with only the state of his mind, and the extra bit on how he almost died of old age from it.

Remembering that bit of his power could do to his aging process, only seems to bring worry on what could happen now. While his body was that of a slow blooming twelve year old, his state mind was definitely sixteen. His powers are still weak from where he used to be in his previous life, but he was pushing them at a much younger stange of his life. If this was the case, that only meant that he wouldn't be able to control his body from aging anytime soon. Sure there was a point where he could shape shift his age with just a simple thought, but his body was still too young and weak to even do that on a will. His powers only work on emotions right now, on only the state of his mind. Pretty soon he will be forced to be walking in a much taller, much older Steven Universe, and right now that was just bad for him all around. The only real age he can shift to his sixteen years of age is when he is fourteen, anything sooner will only raise concern from the gems and much worse his Dad. They would never leave him alone if that happened, maybe even push harder for him to join missions and train on his gem powers. While that would be cool, it wasn't what Steven needed right now. He needed the gems to be in the dark until he could get a hold of Lapis and heal her gem. Once he gets Pearl's trust enough to get the mirror, he could open up to things he never had before with the gems.

With a deep sigh, now in the bathroom, Steven turned on the facit and splashed his face with cold water. There was no time to panic right now, but honestly can he be blamed.This working alone, under a rotting smelling creep thumb, was already getting to him a be. He felt cold, really cold and alone. If only he had a way to tell someone, speak to someone who understood what he was going through. Another chuckle left his lips, a painful smirk marking his tired face as his eyes locked onto his reflection. He would honestly wonder if getting used to seeing the reflection of your own corpse was healthy.

"Hey boss..." Steven mumbled, touching his fingers to the cold surface of the glass. It was nothing compared to the ice age within his body right now. "Think your pawns would take a break?"

Nothing happened, no shadow grinning monster, no rotten scent of death coming to fill his mouth, but he knew the freak was watching him. He knew the bastard was listening to the request as clear as day. The silence only meant that he was either upset or denying him of his little request.

Pissed off, he tipped his head and growled at his reflection once more. "You owe me after the little stunt I did with Amethyst. You promised we could do breaks. I. Want. It. Now..."

Still nothing, but somehow, he just knew that at this point he didn't give a crap.

"Fine, You won't help..." Steven grins and leaves the bathroom, mumbling to his shadow. "I know just where to go to get there myself."

At this point, he was too desperate for company to care what punishment the stupid monster in his shadows dished out afterwards. With a determined look on his face, seeing the gems still not in the house, Steven walked calmly over to the wrap pad and wrapped away the second his feet touched the cold glass surface. His brown eyes were cold, distant, and most of all just hollow. His mind wandered as the wrap took him to his destination, all wandering around with the one person who can understand. How long has he been in this rest world, alone, making up a plan while she stayed in the garden cold and alone. Was she even still there in that rottened wasteland of a graveyard? She had to be. There was nowhere else she could go without being questioned or even poofed, by homeworld or the gems. This sudden coldness only got worse, the need to see her gnawing him even harder then the pain coming from his rapid heart beat. Was this worry, fear, or was he just finally realizing how alone he was feeling in this horrible copy of his life. It hurt. It hurt and it felt like he couldn't stop shivering now. It was like everything around him was slowly turning black and voidless. It was... strange. Like back when he was in his mom's room and pulled out his phone to see nothing but darkness.

That's it. That's why he was feeling so cold. That's why everything feels just so crazy and weird. It was like he was in the cloud room again, reacting and playing with copies of his friends, his family, and it was just so empty! He hated it, he hated how everything was starting to feel so empty to him, like nothing around him was real or made sense anymore. Why would it make any sense. He DIED! If anything, he shouldn't be real. This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't be here and he shouldn't be in this weak small childish body!

He wanted out! He wanted to stop pretending! He wanted... he needed... the ONLY thing that was still real in this universe.

"SPINEL!"

The light vanished, the wrap pad stopped the moment he screamed throughout the stream. His eyes snapped open, not even remembering when he closed them, and felt the cold air around the area frosting on his nose. Everything around him looked a bit smaller, like he maybe...

"Spinel."

Steven felt his jeans slightly tighter and his shirt pulling at the seams of his collar, but it was like his body was autopilot as he stepped off the wrap pad. His distant eyes only focused slightly to see the dozen of broken before him. He was at the galaxy wraps, the only remaining pieces to network through Homeworld and many other planets out in space. Each one was cracked and inactive. That much he knew, and he didn't need the crying breakfast stickers to tell him that. He remembered that after everything with Era 3 back in his world, these were the only few places he never bothered to fix and reuse. In fact, there were tons of places and even planets he had forced the Diamonds to abandon to the vast space of the universe. Thinking back on it made him frown, almost kicking himself on how fast and quick he wanted Era 3 to be done with that he made that stupid speech. It was the main reason everything happened in his timeline in the first place, the main reason why he died. If he didn't rush it, if he took his time to look at every planet and every wrap pad system, maybe she wouldn't have gone crazy as she did. He could have saved her sooner.

"Spinel..."

He mumbled it just barely off his lips, his eyes now trained on the biggest pad in the center of this magical place. It was cracked, but not as bad that Garnet put it when Peridot first came to the planet. Steven walked calmly over it, his body still shaking with coldness as he touched his now visible neck. A bit. He knew his healing powers were still shaky at best, they go off and on as he pleases, but he had better control of it when he desperately needed for his training.

Steven kneeled down on top of the jagged cracked surface of the pad, tracing his fingers along the spider patterns as the hand on his neck moved slowly to his own lips. This has to work. He couldn't take this black voidless world alone anymore. It was so suffocating to pretend and be alone in this copy. With that in mind, without any hesitation, the hybrid licked his hand from the palm up to the middle finger slowly. After that lick, he licked once more, again and again until his whole front hand was covered in his saliva. He knew it was a bit overdone, but he had to make sure that his magic was put into the spit this time. It was crazy, he never had healed a wrap pad before, but it was just hard to work for this hollow teen. There was just no way that he could wait until Peridot came and fixed it herself. If he was going to do this sooner than that, it had to be now before he completely fell apart and revealed everything to the gems. Destroy his chance to change the future, ruin his only chance to make sure she was safe and not killed by this lurking creature in his shadows. This was his only chance. She wasn't going to be alone again. He wasn't going to let her feel when he is feeling right now for the next four years.

"Spinel... I'm coming," Steven whispered, looking up at the stars above him, slapping his hand down on the wrap pad. "You're best friend is coming."

He didn't know if it worked, but that matter, could the moment he saw the dark blue sky become a bright stream of white and blue, all Steven could do was laugh in shock and relief. It worked! He could heal wrap pads just like any gem.

_"Spinel!?"_

_The light was white now, the rumbling stopped, he made it to grab her arm. She looks at him in shock and realization, completely covered in fear._

_"Steven!"_

_He clung to her. The injector exploded. The world went black._

_It stayed black... for a really long time._

_Steven stood, his body snapping and burning with so much pain. Everything hurt, everything burned and stung like he was dunked on boiling water, but he slowly felt cold. His chest felt like it had frozen over. He stood, he was looking for something. He didn't scream, even when the pain caused him to fall to the ground once more. It hurt... so much..._

_"Steven...?"_

_He looked up, his eyes meeting magenta._

_The pain was gone, but the blackness remained. It was still cold, so painfully cold, but holding her hands in his made him feel warm enough. She was enough._

_He felt his lips move, he was saying something but didn't know what. His ears only picked up her, her small airy chuckle, her fingers intertwining with his own._

_"I'll remember that promise..."_

The hybrid gasped, clutching his chest as he realized now that he wasn't breathing during the whole relapse. The light was gone, the wrap pad was no longer active, but at first he didn't notice that it wasn't even the same wrap pad. Steven was lost in what he just saw again, a new memory. What even was that? That blackness? He wasn't sure where he was in that memory, it was like the world just blinked out and only they remained. He felt it though, he felt the phantom burns of the explosion still over his face and skin. It was indeed a memory of after he died and ended up in that void with her. He wondered how he stayed so long in there with her, suffering in that pain of death before he had grown so used to it. To be able to not feel pain and just the ever growing coldness within his chest. What promise did he give her, what did he vow to the gem that stayed in that void alone with him. It was no wonder he felt this coldness now, no wonder he was risking it to see her. Just how long was he dead with her by his side.

"Ste... S-Steven...?"

He stopped breathing a second time, his eyes opening to see someone he never thought he would see. His eyes locked onto the magenta before him. Hollow and distant like his own, but magenta. It was ushc a familiar and soothing color, the sprialings pulling him in as his mind slowly broke from denial to realization. It wasn't... It couldn't be...

He saw the magenta start to spill over with clear tears, crystals in the dimm light of the area. A chuckle filled his ear, it was the same one from his memory, it matched so well with the magenta. It was her. It was truly really here again. She wasn't black like the rest of the world. She was real. Spinel was truly real before him at last, crying rivers of tears as he clutched to her upside down heart. It was still the same as he remembered, broken but somehow just so much like his own.

"You..." She sobbed, choking on her breath which she didn't even need. Her tears are only going faster. "Y-You really came... You kept your..."

"Spinel..." Steven cut her off, not even realizing his own river of tears. Without anything else, wanting her to stop trying to talk, he launched towards her and crushed her to his chest. Seconds later and he felt the coils of her arms squeeze at his torso. He laughed, sobbed, grinning while still feeling the horrible stab of coldness in his chest. "S-Spinel!"

"S-Steven!" She sobbed in return, knowing full well the pain and relief they both felt come off one another.

It was still cold, still so deadly cold that the two began to shiver down to the floor. It didn't matter though, the cold hurt but they had each other again. They couldn't give each other warmth but that didn't stop the two from squeezing only closer together. The world wasn't black anymore, they didn't need to pretend here and feel alone anymore in this fake world. They could cry together now. They could hold each other and think finally, finally something was real. It made Steven realize again why he was doing this all for, why he had to wear the mask. Even though all they were doing were crying and clinging to each other, strangling one another, he just knew. Maybe the next sixteenth birthday he shares with family again will be even better with Spinel by his side.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I'm back and kicking once more!
> 
> I'm just really happy. Really happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the beginning of this story!If it wasn't obvious then I'll just say it. Steven had went back in time, ended up dying with Spinel on the injector. His memories of his life are still intact but he knows something is missing. What could it be? What about Spinel?
> 
> Well I hope you guys want me to make more of this story. this is my first time here. I plan to write a lot today and get some chapters posted hopefully. 
> 
> High Five The Guys!


End file.
